I Just Found You
by endlessong
Summary: Kira-kira skandal macam apa yang diciptakan Victoria yang membuat Sungmin merasa cemburu kali ini? Pair: Kyumin? Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC! M-RATED in Ch3 (for little-sluty thingy in the end, biar aman author tetep taro di rating M) Ch5 is UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : **_I Just Found You_**

Cast : untuk chapter 1 Kyumin (as Main cast); Lee Sungjin (Sungmin's little-brother) and Lee Donghae

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min dan sebaliknya. FF ini asli punya saya. Bye~~ (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC, ga sesuai EYD, if you don't like just go away please hehehe

* * *

"Jadi, namamu Lee Sungmin, Huh?"

Namja yang dipanggil Lee Sungmin itu mengangguk pasti. Dia yakin akan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seseorang yang berperan penting dalam marketing perusahan Cho ini—seperti yang diiklankan di website resmi perusahaan ini. Dia menatap namja yang sedang memeriksa seluruh berkasnya dengan teliti. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pria tampan dengan gaya cool dan pakaian mahalnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hm, pengalaman kerjamu banyak sekali rupanya. Tapi, apa alasanmu untuk pindah ketempat ini?"

"Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dalam bekerja. Aku tidak suka pekerjaan yang monoton. Aku dengar disini seorang yang dicari dalam bagian marketing yang benar-benar dituntut untuk tau dunia luar dan memperkenalkan perusahaan ini di luar negeri. Dan aku sangat tertarik" Jawabnya mantap

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gaji yang akan kau peroleh?"

"Aku tidak akan menuntut berapa besar gaji yang akan aku terima. Aku hanya mau atasanku tau kalau pekerjaanku baik dan bisa membawa perusahaan ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku sudah pernah bekerja di perusahaan yang berkutat dalam bidang perindustrian seperti ini, dan aku belum pernah menuntut gajiku sebelum atasanku melihat hasil kerjaku"

Jawaban singkat itu persis apa yang di prediksi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai ke akhir pada halaman berkas kerja Sungmin, Kyuhyun menutupnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Lalu dia menatap namja yang menurut seorang Cho Kyuhyun berparas sempurna-layaknya-seorang-yeoja-itu.

"Aku akan memperkerjakanmu sebagai sekertaris pribadiku, bagaimana?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan aneh—dan kaget. Lagipula, saat Sungmin membaca website dari perusahaan industri ini, tidak ada satupun lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadi salah seorang pekerja ditempat itu di tempat itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tampak canggung dan kebingungan terlihat membuka berkas-berkas Sungmin dan tampak ingin mencoretnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa cari pengganti yang lain"

"Tung—tunggu dulu, Tapi di website yang aku baca, aku tidak melihat—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan website itu Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya butuh jawaban iya atau tidak darimu" Kali ini Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Sungmin dengan nada ketus "Jika kau bekerja dengan baik, aku akan pertimbangkan kau menjadi seorang di bidang marketing sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Katakanlah—pekerjaan yang kau dapatkan ini persis seperti yang ada di website itu. Tapi aku menundanya beberapa waktu dan menempatkanmu di bilang lain untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tampak berbinar karena kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Salah satu impiannya adalah memiliki pekerjaan yang dapat membawanya keliling dunia. Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memperkerjakannya sebagai sekertaris pribadinya dalam waktu yang singkat untuk mengetesnya apakah dia pantas untuk menjadi seorang dibagian marketing—yang merupakan tujuannya ditempat itu atau tidak. Sungmin benar-benar bertekad menunjukkan kerjanya yang baik seperti biasanya.

"Deal"

Kyuhyun menerima jabatan tangan Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin keluar dengan wajah gembira dari ruangan tersebut. Saat membuka pintu, terlihat beberapa karyawan yang bekerja diluar ruangan Kyuhyun tampak salah tingkah, bahkan ada yang kepergok _menguping_ didepan pintu. Sungmin hanya menatap seluruh ruangan itu dengan bingung

"_Eung, pardon me? Is there something wrong about me, guys_?"

Perkataan Sungmin menarik perhatian se-ruangan didepan pintu-ruang-megah milik Kyuhyun itu. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang aneh_. Hell yeah_, beberapa prediksi dalam pikiran Sungmin bermunculan dari karyawan yang tidak menyukai kehadirannya sampai rahasia yang mungkin saja mereka sembunyikan mengenai kantor ini—yang pastinya belum Sungmin ketahui. _But who's know?_ Tatapan mereka semua berbeda dan tidak terprediksi.

"_Ah, aniyo. But lemme know you first_" Salah satu namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berparas tampan membungkukan badannya didepan Sungmin, lalu tersenyum "Kita lebih baik bicara di cafe yang ada dibawah, kau mau semua mata ini menatap percakapan kita berdua?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu melempar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Benar saja, setelah memastikannya, memang seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan mereka sekarang mirip seperti tatapan ketidak-percayaan-terhadap-apa-yang-mereka-lihat. Beberapa orang salah tingkah karena Sungmin balik menatapnya. Setelah beberapa menit penuh kecanggungan itu, Sungmin mengikuti langkah namja yang mengajaknya ke cafe yang ternyata ada di lantai bawah. Saat sampai di cafe itu, namja tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Nah sebelumnya, Aku Lee Donghae. Jabatanku sebagai Direktur Keuangan disini. Kau?"

"Aku Lee Sungmin, aku tadi baru diterima sebagai em—sekertaris pribadi dari Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin bertingkah canggung pada Donghae. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja diterima kerja ditempat ini, tatapan para karyawan di lantai 10 tadi mendadak aneh—termasuk tatapan namja yang sedang duduk didepannya ini. Bahkan tadi ada beberapa karyawan yang tampak berbisik tentangnya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sungmin hanya tidak mengerti apakah dia terlalu aneh untuk bekerja disini atau begitu cara karyawan di bangunan megah bertingkat 40 ini menerimanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, seluruh perusahaan harusnya memiliki etika untuk menerima karyawan baru bukan?

"Santai saja Lee Sungmin, Sekarang pilihlah sesuatu untuk diminum, aku akan membayarnya"

Suara namja yang bernama Lee Donghae tadi membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya mengenai perusahaan ini. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunjuk salah satu minuman pada pelayan yang ternyata sudah menunggunya untuk memberikan pesanan. Setelah Sungmin memilih, akhirnya pelayan itu pergi. Donghae lalu menatap namja didepannya.

"Jadi kau sekertaris baru tuan Cho? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Ya, tadi dia bilang aku diangkat sebagai sekertaris pribadinya_. Is there something wrong_, Donghae-ssi?"

"Ani, hanya saja—" Donghae menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika minuman pesanan mereka berdua datang. Donghae tersenyum pada pelayan yeoja yang membawa nampan minuman mereka berdua "Terima kasih, _cantik_"

"Maaf, Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, Donghae-ssi?"

"Ah tentang itu. Apa kau tau bahwa tuan Cho adalah seorang President Direktur ditempat ini?"

Sungmin kaget. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang baru saja mewawancarainya ternyata seorang president manager ditempat itu. Biasanya perusahaan akan mengutus bagian khusus untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai barunya. Seorang Presiden Direktur tidak seharusnya mewawancarai seorang calon pegawai. Hal ini membuat Sungmin sedikit aneh dengan orang yang disebut Donghae sebagai _tuan Cho_ itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Apa Presdir disini selalu seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak, Dia memang melihat seluruh daftar orang yang melamar ditempat ini. Tapi setauku selama ini dia hanya bertugas untuk memerintah kami dan menandatangi beberapa berkas saja. Ya semacam pekerjaan seorang presdir saja" Donghae menyesap _Cappuchino_ hangatnya "—Dan ada satu fakta lagi yang merupakan tanda seru untukmu, tuan Lee"

Sungmin mendengarkan Donghae bicara dengan serius. Bukannya merasa spesial, Sungmin malah merasa _ngeri_ karena memang dari awal sudah terdengar aneh ketika dirinya— yang merupakan seorang pelamar kerja ternyata baru saja di wawancarai oleh presdir di perusahaan bergengsi tersebut. Tiba-tiba perasaan Sungmin merasa tidak enak. Beberapa hal di prediksikan dalam pikirannya mengenai presdir-nya itu. Satu pemikiran absurd tiba-tiba terlintas pikirannya. Apakah dia seorang _gay_ sampai bertindak senekad itu didepan karyawannya? Sungmin benar-benar berdoa agar pikirannya dalam hal itu salah. Sampai akhirnya Donghae mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Dia seorang _gay_. Jadi kau harus hati-hati—"

Yah, Ternyata pemikiran absurd Sungmin memang benar. Namja tampan itu memang seorang _gay_. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak dapat mengelaknya juga bahwa dia juga seorang _gay_ karena seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tau identitas aslinya saat SMA. Tapi hal ini hanya dia dan adiknya saja yang tau. Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa menyerngit ngeri. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan orang itu? Donghae tampak memandang Sungmin sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya

"—Jangan-jangan Cho Presdir memiliki maksud lain denganmu, Sungmin-ssi. Lagipula aku belum pernah melihat seorang pelamar kerja langsung dibawa ke ruangannya untuk dia wawancarai sendiri. dan gosipnya dia pernah melakukan beberapa pelecehan terhadap sekertaris-sekertaris terdahulunya..."

"MWO? JINJJA?"

"Hey santai saja Sungmin-ssi, jangan begitu tegang" Donghae menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai-kaget-dengan-rumor-yang-Donghae-katakan "Lagipula itu hanya rumor. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati"

Sungmin merinding sendiri. Biasanya Sungmin selalu memeriksa perusahaan yang dia tuju sebelum masuk untuk melamar pekerjaan—tapi tidak kali ini. Menurutnya perusahaan ini memiliki sisi tersendiri yang membuatnya tertarik dari awal dia memilihnya. Antara gengsi—karena perusahaan ini termasuk perusahaan terkenal dan terbesar di Korea Selatan dan promosi yang terdapat pada website resmi perusahaan itu. Hal spesial itu membuat Sungmin tertarik untuk mencoba melamar di perusahaan itu tanpa berpikir 2 kali.

"Ah, terima kasih Donghae-ssi. Aku akan kembali besok untuk bekerja. Dan terima kasih juga untuk _Mochachino_-nya! Aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"

Sungmin menundukkan badannya sedikit lalu pergi keluar cafe itu. _Well_, siapa yang tidak takut bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki boss yang aneh, _gay_, serta—rumornya sering melakukan pelecehan pada sekertaris pribadinya sebelumnya itu. Sungmin benar-benar mengejar pertimbangan Kyuhyun untuk bisa menjadikannya seorang dibagian marketing yang ditugaskan untuk keliling dunia mempromosikan perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang industri itu. Dia hanya bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"**_Well, i choose my way and i can do this, fighting!"_**

* * *

"Hyung! Bagaimana wawancaramu hari ini?"

Sungjin—adik tunggal Sungmin tiba-tiba menyergap Sungmin dengan pertanyaan itu saat mereka sedang makan di ruang makan apartement milik Sungmin. Di apartement itu, mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua karena orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Sebenarnya mereka memang berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan—bahkan bisa dibilang kaya. Hanya saja Sungmin—yang memang suka dengan dunia bisnis dan tantangan ini sering kali mencari tempat bekerja yang dapat membawanya ke dunia bisnis yang menurutnya mengasyikkan. Karena pertanyaan Sungjin tadi, Sungmin jadi teringat calon _boss_-nya yang harus dia hadapi besok, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baik, besok aku sudah mulai bekerja"

"_Oh jinjjayo_? Aku kira mereka tidak akan menerimamu hyung, gaya bicaramu 'kan sedikit _arrogant_" Sungjin meminum jus-nya, lalu memakan suap terakhir dari sup labu buatan hyung-nya itu "—Kau pernah ditolak karena gaya bicaramu yang sedikit _arrogant_ bukan? Makanya ubah gaya bicaramu hyung"

"Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang itu hanya pekerja handal Sungjin-ah, aku rasa perusahaan itu memang tidak memikirkan apakah aku _arrogant_ atau tidak. Lagipula aku sudah berusaha mengubah gaya bicaraku menjadi lebih _friendly_ dari biasanya. Bahkan tadi ada seorang namja yang mengajakku minum di cafe untuk membicarakan calon _boss_-ku" Sungmin membalas perkataan Sungjin dengan senyuman bangga.

"Dia pasti _gay _sepertimu" Sungjin menembak pernyataan Sungmin "_But_ _it's okay_, selama namja itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan wajah manismu itu hyungku, _yakan_?"

Sungjin menggoda Sungmin pada akhir kalimatnya—yang membuat Sungmin langsung menjitak adik kesayangannya itu. Sungmin tidak menyangka adiknya akan menjawab peryantaannya dengan jawaban seperti itu. Sepertinya sekolahnya di bidang hukum—untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pengacara disalah satu universitas terkenal di daerahnya telah mengubah gaya bicara bocah berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Aish—sial kau Sungjin. Lagipula aku juga tidak tau namja itu _gay_ atau bukan. Dan ingat satu hal, aku memang _gay_ tapi aku hanya hanya menjadi _gay_ untuk—ah sudah lupakan"

"Oh, si namja yang meninggalkanmu saat SMA itu? Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja belum, _pabo_! Lagipula aku mengejar pekerjaan yang dapat berkeliling dunia ini untuk menemukannya juga. Aku benar-benar merindukannya"

"Cinta memang sudah membuatmu gila, _hyung_. Aku harus ke kamarku sekarang"

Sungmin memutar pikirannya pada usianya masih 16 tahun waktu itu. Katakanlah dia telah terlanjur suka dengan namja misterius yang selalu menghiburnya sebelum matahari terbenam. Namja itu baginya sangat sempurna dengan parasnya yang sangat tampan. Dia selalu memakai kacamata dan setelan kemeja berwarna soft—yang bernuansa nerd ketika mendatangi Sungmin. Dia selalu datang di waktu Sungmin duduk dibelakang sekolahnya, saat matahari mulai tenggelam

**_Flashback_**

Sungmin selalu datang ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Baginya, datang ketempat ini sendiri dan menikmati suasana matahari tenggelam di akhir sore selalu memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Kadang Sungmin membawa SLR atau sekedar camera digitalnya untuk mengabadaikan moment-moment indah ditempat ini. Seperti biasanya, dihari itu tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi datang, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"K-kau lagi" Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Demi tuhan dia sangat suka dengan namja di sampingnya ini walaupun dia tidak mengenalnya dekat. Dia yakin namja ini bukan orang yang bersekolah di tempatnya bersekolah karena memang dia tidak pernah melihat namja itu ada di kantin atau di koridor sekolahnya.

"Ne, bukankah aku selalu datang untuk melihatmu? Aku tau kau sedang sial hari ini"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tatapan matamu, kau terlihat muram, Min" Dia menatap Sungmin, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu "Lagipula jika kau berwajah seperti itu, kau tidak lucu lagi"

"_Aish_, berhenti menggodaku" Wajah Sungmin memerah, namja yang menggodanya itu hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari Sungmin

"Mau berbagi denganku?"

Namja yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya itu akhirnya mendengarkan cerita Sungmin. Sungmin bercerita bahwa hari ini dia terlambat masuk sekolah sehinggal dihukum untuk lari memutari lapangan sekolah. Belum lagi dia terpaksa mengikuti ujian susulan minggu depan karena dia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua oleh guru yang mengajarnya. _Well_, Sungmin merasa sangat-sial hari ini.

"Hm, sebenarnya tidak ada yang boleh melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin-ku. _Yakan_?"

Sungmin hanya membalas namja misterius itu dengan senyuman. Namja itu selalu mengatakan "Sungmin-ku", "Namja-ku" atau hal hal manis lainnya, tapi tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Sungmin ingin dengar. Namja itu selalu datang saat matahari mulai tenggelam di sore hari dan pergi ketika matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Lagipula dengan setiap hari bisa melihat namja itu saja, Sungmin sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Aku yang salah kali ini, alarmku tidak menyala tadi pagi. Dan aku tidur terlalu malam karena sulit mengerti materi yang diujikan hari ini"

"Bukan salahmu. Itu salah alarmmu yang tidak menyala dan pelajaran yang sulit dimengerti itu" Namja itu tersenyum lalu menatap matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam. Disamping namja itu, Sungmin tampak sibuk dengan camera digitalnya mengabadikan moment itu. Sungmin tidak sadar kalau namja itu memerhatikannya dan camera yang ada ditangannya. Setelah matahari selesai melakukan prosesi terbenamnya, namja-misterius itu mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, maukah kau mengambil foto bersamaku? Untuk mencegah adanya kemungkinan jika aku tidak kembali besok atau—"

Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran Sungmin, tapi hanya dua pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"—Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini?"

"Bukan meninggalkan-mu Sungmin-ah, aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku janji akan mencarimu dan kita akan bersama lagi"

Sungmin hanya terdiam akhirnya hanya bisa menurut—untuk berselca bersama namja itu karena bisa saja namja-misterius ini bisa saja cepat mengubah pikirannya yang susah ditebak itu. Sungmin akhirnya mengatur camera digitalnya dengan self-timer selama beberapa detik. Dan menghadapkan lensa-camera itu pada mereka berdua.

"Kau siap? Tersenyum ya! 1..2..3"

CKRIK

Bunyi camera itu mengakhiri pose mereka. Didalam gambar, posenya terlihat manis. Sungmin terlihat tersenyum manis dan Namja itu membentuk tangannya dengan V-sign dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunjukkan hasilnya pada namja disebelahnya itu

"Bagus sekali hasilnya. Kau tampak tampan—"

"—seperti biasanya bukan?" Namja itu tersenyum pada Sungmin, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang terlihat sedih bagi Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku, Min. Kau percaya kan cinta akan bertahan di semua keadaan? Susah, senang, sedih, bahagia. Jika kau menungguku yang akan mencarimu, aku yakin kita akan bersama lagi seperti ini, _Min_. Apa kau sadar tentang sesuatu? Kebersamaan kita didepan matahari terbenam setiap hari dengan cerita-cerita sial atau menyenangkanmu itu adalah kebahagiaanku. Dan demi tuhan aku—sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia terenyuh dengan kata-kata namja didepannya ini. Persetan dengan sikapnya yang misterius dan tidak pernah bercerita mengenai kehidupan pribadinya—bahkan dia juga tidak memberitau namanya pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tidak mau kehilangan namja yang ada didepannya ini sekarang.

"Kau akan kemana? Siapa yang akan menemaniku lagi seperti ini? Dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu?"

Namja itu tidak memberikan jawaban secara lisan pada Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin lalu menciumnya dalam. Demi tuhan Sungmin bisa merasakan setiap kesedihan namja didepannya itu hanya dengan merasakan ciumannya. Bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa namja itu menangis karena tangisannya membasahi pipinya juga. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, lalu membalas ciuman namja itu untuk meyakinkan dia tidak apa—agar namja itu tidak terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Aku serius dengan semua perasaanku padamu, Min"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil didepan namja misterius itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu hanya bisa memeluk Sungmin dari samping—yang merupakan pelukan terakhirnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Setelah beberapa saat memeluk Sungmin, namja itu melepas pelukannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya lagi

"Dengan cinta, kau akan menemukanku Sungmin-ah. Kau mau menungguku untuk menemukanmu kan? Aku benar-benar serius dengan perkataanku. Maafkan aku sudah menjadi misterius dihidupmu. Aku punya tujuan untuk semua ini jadi—aku mohon bersabarlah"

Sungmin menghapus air mata namja itu, lalu berusaha tersenyum sejadi-jadinya didepan namja berparas tampan didepannya itu. Sungmin merasa tidak ada pilihan baginya untuk menahan namja itu pergi. Tak lama, Sungmin mulai membuka mulutnya didepan namja-tampan-yang-misterius-itu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu tuan tampan. Aku akan percaya dengan semua perkataan dan ciumanmu karena aku juga mencintaimu. Kau tidak boleh menghilangkan kepercayaanku ini, ne? Dan berjanjilah ketika nanti kita bertemu, wajah tampanmu tidak boleh luntur dan kau harus sudah menjadi orang yang sukses nantinya" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, tersenyum dan berusaha menahan tangisnya yang bisa pecah kapan saja "Nah, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Dan terima kasih untuk selca-nya juga. Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Sejujurnya Sungmin benar-benar tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu. tapi dari tatapan namja misterius itu Sungmin tau ada sesuatu penting yang harus dia lakukan yang Sungmin-tidak-harus-tau. Lagipula dengan ciumannya, Sungmin yakin namja itu adalah orang yang benar-benar mencintainya juga dan pasti akan menepati janjinya untuk mencarinya. Beberapa pemikirannya berkecamuk tentang hubungannya dengan namja itu ketika namja itu mulai beranjak dari kursi taman itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya pada namja-tampan-misterius-itu. Dan mulai saat itu, Sungmin berjanji untuk menunggunya.

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

"Yah hyung! Lagi-lagi kau memandang fotonya" Sungjin memandang tidak suka pada Sungmin yang sedang memegang satu foto lama yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar di atas kasurnya—fotonya bersama namja misterius itu.

"Ada apa Sungjinnie? Tidak seharusnya kau begitu padaku heh. Aku merindukannya"

"Kau tau, apa kau yakin namja itu dapat dipercaya? Namanya saja kau tidak tau. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Dia akan mencariku Sungjinnie aku yakin dan dia akan—" pembicaraan Sungmin terhenti ketika handphonenya bergetar berkali-kali. Dia mengecheck layar handphonenya yang ternyata hanya menampakkan deretan nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin mengangkat telepon itu didepan Sungjin

"Yeoboseyo. Lee Sungmin disini"

"**_Jangan terlalu ramah, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun"_**

"Presdir Cho—" Sungmin melirik Sungjin yang kaget dengan kata-kata "presdir" yang dikeluarkan kakaknya itu. Dengan sigap Sungjin berlari menuju kasur Sungmin, dan berusaha menempelkan telinganya ke sisi handphone Sungmin yang satunya –untuk menguping

"Ada yang bisa—aku bantu?"

"**_Besok kau mulai bekerja di ruang kerjaku. Besok pakai jas hitam. Aku tidak mau sekertaris pribadiku memiliki warna pakaian yang berbeda denganku"_**

"Eh? _Pardon_?"

"**_Kau keberatan? Atau kau mau kita membatalkan kontrak kerja kita? Kau harus punya jas hitam untuk hari pertamamu bekerja. Jangan lupa sepatu hitam juga, dan baju kemeja putih. Aku-tidak-mau-tau"_**

"Tapi—Presdir apa hubungannya dengan—"

KLIK

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap handphone itu dengan tatapan benci. Sungjin yang sedari tadi menguping hanya tertawa melihat hyung-nya yang beberapa kali mendesah frustasi dan merutuki boss-nya yang banyak mau itu.

"Yah, selamat bekerja besok hyungku sayang~"

Sungmin hanya bisa mendecih kesal pada Presdir-nya dan Sungjin yang makin mengejeknya sekarang tanpa tau apa yang terjadi besok

**TBC**

* * *

Yah! Author endlessong kembali dengan ff berchapter sekarang ^3^ waktu itu ada yang pernah request ke aku bikin fanfic berchapter dan ini hasilnya! Voila~ chapter 1 aja ternyata udah ancur abis begini-_- hahaha.

Sekali lagi untuk sekuel '_Saranghae, Ahjussi'_, Author harus minta maaf karena harus ngundur nerbitinnya karena flashdisk tempat nyimpen sequelnya itu ilang TT_TT Author lagi berusaha nyari nih readers doain ya semoga ketemu T_T Nah sebagai gantinya aku kasih ff ini dulu. kalo udah ketemu Author janji bakal langsung nerbitin deh pokoknya. Makasih atas kesabarannya sebelumnya ^3^

Last but not least. Kira-kira readers mau ff ini lanjut apa engga nih?~ RnR pls? ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : _**I Just Found You**_

Cast : for Chap2 are Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Pastinya) Lee Sungjin (Sungmin's little brother), Song Qian a.k.a Victoria f(x) (numpang lewat doang sih) Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook and Choi Siwon (Jeng jeng~~)

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min dan sebaliknya. FF ini asli punya saya~

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC, ga sesuai EYD, if you don't like just go away please hehehe

* * *

Pagi ini, Sungmin sudah rapi menggunakan jas hitam dan segala yang diperintahkan Presdir Cho padanya. Bahkan makan pagi untuknya dan Sungjin sudah dipersiapkan dari pagi. _Well_, sebenarnya dulu Sungmin biasa memilih tempat bekerja dimana dia bisa datang lebih siang dari pekerja lainnya—agar bisa santai. _But now all is different_, Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan besar dan dia harus sempurna di hari ini.

"_Hyung_, nanti antar aku ke kampusku _ya_? kan sekarang kita sejalan" Sungjin tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu. sedangkan Sungmin melempar glarenya—yang merupakan tanda tidak setuju

"_Tsk_, jangan ganggu kerjaku. Naik kendaraan umum saja. lagipula kampusmu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

"Yah _hyung_, kenapa kau jadi jahat padaku sekarang? Ayolah _hyung, jebal_" Sungjin merajuk manja pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan akhirnya terpaksa mengangguk

"Yeah, _hyung_ku memang yang terbaik! Aku yakin kau akan cepat menemukan namja itu hyung! Semangat!" Sungjin terlihat berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengambil tasnya untuk kuliah hari ini—sambil berteriak mengutarakan kalimat itu.

"_**Kemarin dia menghina-nya" **_ bathin Sungmin, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Walaupun kadang Sungjin menyebalkan, tapi Sungjin tetap adik kesayangannya. Sungminlah yang menanggung biaya sekolah adiknya itu dan Sungmin juga yang menanggung seluruh kebutuhan Sungjin sejak anak itu masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Orang-tuanya benar-benar mendidik mereka untuk saling memiliki. Lagipula memang _brother-relationship_ memang seharusnya begitu, bukan?

"Aku sudah siap _hyung_~ cepat habiskan makananmu nanti kau terlambat bekerja juga" Sungjin tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu menghabiskan susunya yang tinggal setengah gelas itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena adik-kesayangannya itu. Hari ini Sungjin sangat manja padanya, berbeda dengan tadi malam yang cenderung lebih menyerang Sungmin dengan perkataannya. _But Sungmin doesn't care at all_, biar bagaimanapun Sungjin tetap adik-kesayangannya.

"_Ne, Kajja_"

Sungmin mengambil sebuah box yang berisi seluruh peralatan yang biasa dia letakkan di meja kerjanya di kantor terdahulunya. Box itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi benda-benda didalamnya itu yang bernilai besar bagi Sungmin—karena baginya beberapa benda itu bisa menambah semangat kerjanya. Sungmin juga tak lupa membawa fotonya bersama namja-tampan-misterius-nya itu yang selalu dia letakkan di laci meja kerjanya. Sungmin selalu menjadikan foto itu sebagai semangatnya ketika benda-benda kecil penyemangatnya sudah tidak ampuh mengusir rasa malas dan kesalnya. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah apartementnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti dan membunyikan klakson ketika Sungmin keluar dari lobby utama apartementnya. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat pengemudi yang ada di dalam mobil itu membuka jendelanya, dan melambai ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar menggunakan jas hitam, dan kemeja putih—sesuai dengan perkataannya di telepon semalam. Hanya kacamata hitamnya saja yang bertengger di wajahnya yang tidak terhitung malam itu. Membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih—tampan.

"Presdir.. Baa—gaimana kkau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau hari ini berangkat bersamaku"

"Maafkan aku presdir, aku harus mengantar adikku ke kampusnya, jadi—"

"Tidak masalah, dia bisa ikut bersama kita" Kyuhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Sungjin. Kyuhyun melirik name-tag yang Sungjin pakai, lalu menyapanya juga "Ah—Selamat pagi, Lee Sungjin"

Sungjin hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu berusaha tersenyum pada Kyuhyun—walaupun terlihat canggung. Ini aneh, bukan hanya bagi Sungjin, tapi bagi Sungmin juga. Sungmin adalah sekertaris pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang **baru** akan bekerja hari ini. Tapi di hari pertamanya Kyuhyun sudah menjemputnya di apartementnya seperti ini? Tiba-tiba perkataan Donghae—namja yang kemarin mentraktirnya _Mocachinno_ itu terlintas di benaknya.

"—_**Dia seorang gay, jadi kau harus hati-hati"**_

Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya

"Kau tidak bisa menolak tawaran atasanmu Sungmin-ssi. Naik sekarang atau—" Kyuhyun menghentikan omongannya "Aku akan membatalkan tawaranku"

Sungmin _frezee_. Dia hanya bisa mengiyakan, tersenyum canggung, lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk duduk di sebelah kemudi, sedangkan Sungjin duduk di belakang. Sungmin bahkan terpaksa duduk dengan memangku box yang dia bawa sedari tadi. Beberapa kali Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati mengenai Presdirnya yang aneh ini. Sejujurnya, Sungmin tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini. Dia lebih suka berangkat sendiri dan menemui bos-nya di kantor lalu mengerjakan tugas sesuai yang diperintahkan atasannya. Hal itu akan menghindarkannya dari kecanggungan. Seperti yang dia alami sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana ujianmu kemarin Lee Sungjin?"

"Ne?—" Sungjin memajukan kepalanya ke jok depan mobil mewah itu "Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada ujian kemarin?"

"Mantan adik kelasku saat SMA yang seusia denganmu juga habis selesai ujian, jadi aku mengetahuinya. Dia juga ada di kelas yang sama sepertimu. Namanya ehm—Cha Kyung-nim. Kau pasti mengenalnya dengan baik kan?"

"B-bagaimana kk-kau bisa-tt-au, ehm Sungmin-hyung aku" Sungjin mendadak tergagap. Sungmin—yang mendengar Sungjin agak tergagap hanya menoleh ke arah jok belakang. Dengan tatapan bingung

"Ada apa, Sungjin-ah?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Dia _yeoja-chingu_ adikmu, Sungmin-ssi. Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Cha Kyung-nim itu teman baikku dan ternyata orang yang sering dia ceritakan sebagai pacarnya adalah adikmu. Bukankah dunia ini sempit?"

"_Aish_ Sungjin-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitauku? Akukan juga ingin tau"

"Kita bahas ini dirumah hyung!" Sungjin keluar dari mobil mewah Cho Kyuhyun setelah sampai di gerbang kampusnya

"Ah Kyuhyun-ssi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan—" Sungjin tampak berbisik pada Kyuhyun, walaupun bisikannya terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin "Salam untuk Kyung-nim yang sedang sakit ya"

Sungjin tersenyum plus melambai pada Sungmin dan akhirnya kabur saat Sungmin memberinya tatapan untuk menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat kejadian adik-kakak yang ada didepannya ini. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggerakkan mobilnya menuju kantornya. _Well_,sebenarnya perjalanan dari kampus Sungjin menuju kantornya bukanlah perjalanan yang cukup jauh. hanya saja—jika kau semobil dengan seorang yang merupakan presdir aneh di tempat kau bekerja dan rumornya dia seorang gay, perjalanan ini akan tampak seperti seabad. Beberapa kali Sungmin berpikir keras untuk bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan namja berparas tampan itu. Tapi nihil, otaknya tidak menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang tepat untuk suasana secanggung ini— bahkan dia sudah mejadi bodoh dalam beberapa saat karena semobil dengan presdir-anehnya itu.

"Eung—apa yang kau bawa di box itu?"

"Ah ini?" Sungmin menatap box didepannya "Peralatan yang biasa aku letakkan di mejaku, Presdir Cho. _Is that ok_?"

"_No problem_. Selama ini bukan bom yang bisa menghancurkan ruanganku" Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya menuju lobby utama kantor "Dan—jangan panggil aku presdir ketika kita sedang berbicara berdua begini. _Arraseo_?"

"Lalu—aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Sungmin bertanya dengan kikuk, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar lucu di telinganya. Sebelum keluar dari mobil untuk ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan santai.

"Kyuhyun. Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama _'kyu'_ saja juga tidak masalah"

Sungmin menyerngit ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan Sungmin sempat salah-tingkah—dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika Kyuhyun sempat mengerling padanya. Sungmin berusaha melupakan kejadian singkat menjijikan tadi lalu fokus menyeimbangi langkah Kyuhyun saat mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung berlantai 40 itu. Selama perjalanan, Sungmin melempar pandangnya pada sekitarnya. Dia sadar betapa Kyuhyun benar-benar dihormati disini. Semua orang akan membungkuk sedikit didepannya ketika dia lewat. Bahkan banyak yeoja-yeoja kegenitan yang terlihat sedang mengomentari _style_ Kyuhyun hari ini. Yeoja macam itu selalu terlihat menyebalkan bukan?

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat Sungmin mulai menginjak lantai 10. Dimana semua orang pernah memperhatikannya secara aneh. Sungmin berusaha terlihat tenang ketika mereka melewati tempat karyawan lain sedang bekerja. Sungmin tau mereka sedang menatap dirinya dan presdir-Cho yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan-kramat-di-perusahaan-itu. Semua tatapan itu berakhir ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin hanya bergumam didalam hatinya.

_**Well, my 1st day. Please be nice to me**_

* * *

"Nah itu mejamu. Ruangan ini cukup besar jadi aku rasa aku tidak boleh egois untuk menggunakan ruangan ini sendiri"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu dia melempar pandangannya pada seluruh bagian ruangan ini. Ternyata ruangan ini memang sangat luas—dengan design ruangannya yang bernuansa mewah. Sungmin akhirnya mulai menata barang-barangnya di atas meja—dan beberapa dia letakkan di lacinya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin menatap boxnya yang ternyata hanya bersisa fotonya bersama namja-tampan-misteriusnya di masa lalu itu. Dia menatapnya sebentar tanpa sadar seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya ikut melihat foto itu.

"Teman lamamu?"

"Eh-eh" Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Lalu menunduk "Iya, dia teman lamaku"

"Kau pasti merindukannya. Tapi pekerjaan di dalam berkas dan tab ini lebih merindukanmu lagi, Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin menerima sebuah tab baru dan beberapa tumpukan berkas yang harus dia sortir. Sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Kyuhyun untuk mengelompokkan berkas penting itu dari A sampai Z. Tapi _hey_, dia sudah punya Sungmin sebagai sekertaris pribadinya sekarang. Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi.

"Ah, _ne _presdir—Ehm maksudku Kyuhyun"

"Didalam tab itu ada semua jadwalku selama seminggu ini. Setelah seminggu ini, kau harus mengatur jadwalku dengan tepat. Aku akan mengalihkan beberapa panggilanku padamu setelah ini jadi handphonemu harus tetap _stand-by_. Tidak boleh ada rapat yang terlewat dan tidak ada rapat lebih dari 3x dalam sehari. Dan satu lagi, hari Sabtu aku hanya bekerja setengah hari, dan jadwal hari Mingguku harus kosong"

Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua hal itu dengan cepat dan tepat. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mulai berkutat dengan beberapa tumpuk dokumen didepannya. Sungmin berusaha tidak segan untuk bertanya jika ada berkas yang masih belum ia mengerti. _Well_, walaupun kadang Sungmin benci dengan tingkah presdir-nya yang seenaknya itu, dia tetap harus bekerja dengan baik dan memiliki repurtasi yang baik didepan bosnya. Pekerjaannya juga harus sempurna demi tawaran Presdirnya kemarin. Setelah nyaris setengah jam bekerja, Kyuhyun mendatangi Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen itu. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kagum didalam hatinya—tanpa mengungkapnya langsung didepan Sungmin.

"Sudahi dulu pekerjaanmu. Ini jam makan siang" Kyuhyun menurunkan dokumen yang sedang Sungmin pegang dengan satu tangannya "Dan nanti dari bawah, jangan lupa bawakan aku _Mochachino_ dengan gula rendah lemak dan tambahan krim serta _granule_ yang tidak melebihi setengah sendok teh dalam ukuran _medium_"

Sungmin mengerjap. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun sekarang

Bukan karena terlalu panjang. Sungmin hanyut dalam mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Mata coklat itu membuatnya tidak berpaling sedikitpun untuk memandangnya. Hal itu lebih sempurna ditambah dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terbilang tampan itu. Sungmin masih melamun selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya wajah yang dipandang Sungmin mulai mengubah raut wajahnya.

"YAH PABO KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK!"

"Ah—Kyuhyun-ssi, maafkan aku" Sungmin menggeleng cepat, lalu membereskan dokumen-dokumen didepannya sebelum turun ke lantai bawah "Aku akan bawakan pesananmu setelah aku kembali dari istirahat makan siangku"

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau ingat apa yang tadi aku pesan?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir didepan namja tinggi itu, lalu dia tampak menyusun kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menatap namja itu, dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—akan mengatakan pada pelayannya untuk membuat minuman yang sering kau pesan! Aku duluan ya Kyuhyun-ssi! _Annyeong_!"

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari pintu dan beberapa kali menepuk pipinya sendiri—tanda bingung. Bagaimana tidak, dia tadi menatap Kyuhyun sampai melamun! Kita beri tepuk-tangan untuk Sungmin yang sudah nyaris membuat hari pertama kerjanya hancur cuma karena pesanan kopi seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu. Bukan-bukan, bukan karena kopinya tapi karena mata Kyuhyun yang sangat indah tadi menurutnya. Sungmin akhirnya berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu dengan selamat. Setidaknya dia selamat untuk hari ini.

'_**Untung saja. Akukan pintar manabisa dia mengecohku membuat kesalahan hanya karena kopi-bodoh-pesanannya' **_bathinnya

Sungmin akhirnya berjalan menuju _cafe_ yang ada di lantai paling bawah. Tiba-tiba Sungmin berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan lebih mungil dari dirinya. Namja itu tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ternyata itu Kim Ryeowook, teman lama Sungmin saat SMA.

"Kim Ryeowook? Kau bekerja disini juga?"

"_Pabo_! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sungmin-ah. Aku sudah 5 tahun bekerja disini. Kau pegawai baru itukan?"

"_Ne_, aku pegawai baru disini"

"Bahkan aku sekarang menjadi Manager Operasional di tempat ini. Khusus di wilayah Korea dan Jepang"

"_Cool_! Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu! Ayo kita harus bercerita banyak. Aku traktir di _cafe_ di lantai bawah bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin, Saat kedua namja itu sudah memasuki lift, tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan rahang yang kuat masuk juga ke dalam lift itu. Namja itu tersenyum dengan senyuman _gummy _khasnya,lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada 2 namja didepannya

"Aku boleh bergabung juga kan?"

* * *

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku wakil dari Donghae yang waktu itu mengajakmu ke _cafe_ ini juga kemarin" Namja yang bernama Hyukjae itu menatap Sungmin "—Dan maafkan aku yang ikut menatapmu aneh waktu itu. aku hanya—sedikit terkejut kemarin"

"Oh _gwenchanayo_. Aku Lee Sungmin. Aku sekertaris pribadi Presdir Cho"

"Kau—sekertaris-pribadi-tuan-Cho?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan serius "Apa kau tau. Dia itu agak berbahaya karena dia pernah digosipkan sering melakukan pelecehan pada Song Qian. Dia itu ehm—sekertaris lamanya"

"Aish apa-apaan kau ini. Song Qian memang suka menyebarkan berita tidak benar. Aku tidak percaya seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa percaya hal murahan seperti itu" Hyukjae memotong ucapan Ryeowook, lalu melempar pandangnya pada Sungmin yang terlihat agak lega dengan omongan Hyukjae tadi "Jangan bilang kau sudah tau tentang ini sebelumnya dari Donghae, Sungmin-ssi?"

"_Actually yes, i have already know this from Donghae_" Sungmin menyesap _Cappuchino_ hangatnya "Aku juga tau dia seorang _gay_. Kemarin Donghae memperingatkanku tentang hal itu"

"Nah, kalau berita bahwa presdir kita _gay_—Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu karena hal itu memang benar" Hyukjae mengaduk _VannilaLatte-_nya dengan sedotan, lalu menatap Ryeowook "Bukankah begitu Wookie-ah?"

"Ah kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh percaya Presdir pernah melakukan pelecehan terhadap Song Qian. Aku melupakan fakta itu" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang dia akan utarakan setelah ini "Hm, dia pernah dipaksa pindah ke Canada untuk sekolah disana karena ayahnya ingin menjauhkan Presdir dengan pacarnya yang seorang namja itu"

"_Jinjja_? Pasti dia _home-schooling_ selama tinggal di Korea"

"Nah! Tepat seperti yang kau bilang Sungmin-ssi" Hyukjae mengiyakan pernyataan Sungmin "Bahkan dari kecil dia tidak punya teman. Dia hanya punya pacarnya itu. Aku heran, presdir Cho '_kan_ tampan, berpenghasilan tinggi dan genius, kenapa nasibnya harus malang seperti itu"

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna Hyukjae-ah" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Hyukjae, lalu melempar tatapannya pada Sungmin "Apa kau tidak merasa takut seruangan dengan orang berkepribadian aneh semacam dia Sungmin-ah?"

"_Ani_. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat bagiku. Bahkan tadi—" Sungmin menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar. Tadinya dia ingin bercerita mengenai pagi harinya itu. tapi Sungmin tidak mau menambah penderitaan Kyuhyun dengan gossip-gossip lainnya. Sesaat Sungmin sadar semua orang di kantor ini adalah tukang gossip "—Ah dia menolongku untuk menyortir dokumen tadi"

"Itu memang kewajibannya, Sungmin-ah" Ryeowook menyesap _Chocochino_ kesukaannya "—Dan aku dengar ayah Cho Kyuhyun sudah meninggal dan ibunya tidak mengharamkannya untuk menjadi _gay_. Jadi kau harus tetap berhati-hati"

"Ne, terima kasih untuk saran kalian. Aku akan berhati-hati"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin melihat jam-nya. Waktu makan siang 10 menit lagi akan berakhir. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kopi-bernama-bodoh pesanan Presdirnya tadi. Dia bingung. Apa _cafe_ disini mengerti apa pesanan Kyuhyun tadi? Bahkan dia lupa jenis kopi pesanan yang disebutkan tadi—antara _Cappuchino_, _Mochachino_ atau mungkin _Chocochino_.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Apa kalian tau kopi apa yang biasanya presdir pesan disini?"

Sungmin bertanya pada kedua namja yang ada didepannya. Yang ditatap malah saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa didepan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua tertawa. Padahal kopi-bodoh pesanan Presdir-nya itu bisa saja merusak hari-hari selanjutnya jika dia benar-benar salah memesannya

"Mochachino—"

" –Dengan gula rendah lemak"

" Dan tambahan krim serta granule"

"—Jangan lupa, granulenya tidak melebihi setengah sendok teh"

"Ukuran medium"

Mereka berdua bersautan menyebutkan nama kopi pesanan Kyuhyun tadi. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tertawa dan salah satunya mulai membuatkan jenis kopi yang hanya dipesan oleh Presdir ditempat mereka bekerja itu. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook ber-Hi-5 satu sama lain. Ternyata semudah itu bagi mereka menghafal nama kopi-yang-sangat-panjang-namanya-itu yang merupakan milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hampir semua pegawai di lantai 10 hafal dengan hal itu Sungmin-ssi, jadi kau harus terbiasa" Hyukjae tersenyum geli pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat bingung dengan hal itu

"Lain kali aku akan mencatatnya di _notes_ handphoneku" Sungmin tertawa garing, tapi itu cukup lucu untuk Hyukjae dan Ryeowook sehingga mereka berdua juga ikut tertawa

"Kau tau Sungmin-ah, rasanya tidak enak. Aku pernah mencobanya dan itu menurutku kopi terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan" Terang Ryeowook

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mencobanya. Setelah ini ada rapat dengan partener bisnis perusahaan ini dan aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang" Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semua minuman yang ada di mejanya tadi plus kopi pesananan presdir-nya itu. Sungmin melambai pada Ryeowook dan Hyukjae lalu memberikan isyarat bahwa minuman yang mereka pesan sudah dibayar oleh Sungmin, lalu Sungmin sudah terlihat menjauh dari etalase _cafe_ ini. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook melanjutkan pembicaraannya mengenai Presdir Cho

* * *

Sungmin memasuki ruangannya—dan presdir Cho itu tanpa mengetuknya. Disalah satu sudut ruangan itu, Sungmin melihat Presdirnya sedang memainkan PSP di mejanya. Eh? PSP?

"O-oh kau sudah datang ternyata. Letakkan pesanananku di sini" Kyuhyun tergagap, lalu melempar benda hitam itu ke lacinya secara acak sampai terdengar bunyi "jeduk" dari laci-tak-berdosa-itu.

"Santai saja Kyuhyun-ssi, lanjutkan saja bermainnya aku tidak akan menganggumu" Sungmin meletakkan pesanan Kyuhyun diatas meja Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin duduk di kursinya—untuk melanjutkan beberapa sortiran dokumennya sambil menunggu waktu rapat tiba. Sungmin membuka tab-nya lalu melihat hari ini Kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu rapat pukul 3 sore bersama partner bisnisnya dari perusahaan Shinwa yang bernama Choi Siwon. Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin menuju ke ruangan yang terletak di lantai 14 gedung itu.

"Catat apa yang menurutmu perlu dan saran-saranmu juga. Aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu juga di rapat selanjutnya"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil lalu membukakan pintu ruangan itu untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata sangat besar dan mewah itu. Di ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa orang sudah menunggu. Sebelum rapat mulai, Kyuhyun memperkenalkan beberapa orang penting yang ada di tempat itu. Termasuk namja yang namanya ada di tab Sungmin tadi, Choi Siwon

"Nah, namja yang wajahnya ramah itu namanya Choi Siwon. Dia komisaris di tempat ini. Dan jangan dekati dia"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan namja itu?"

"Hng, dia _gay_. Tapi dia sering melakukan hal ekstrem kepada orang yang dia cinta jadi hati-hati. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja"

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rapatnya dimulai. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang menurut Sungmin memang sudah disediakann untuknya. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk di kursi yang terletak di tempat yang lebih belakang daripada Kyuhyun—bersama sekertaris-sekertaris pribadi masing-masing orang penting yang ada disitu tentunya. Sungmin benar-benar mencatat dan mencoba menyalurkan saran-saran dari presentasi oleh seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan juru bicara dari perusahaan partner Kyuhyun itu. Tanpa disadari, seseorang tengah menatapnya dari jauh. Bukan seperti tatapan aneh saat pertama kali Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di lantai 10 itu, tapi tatapan yang lebih mirip 'tatapan kerinduan' setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Kadang-kadang namja itu menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat tingkah serius Sungmin yang sedang memandang orang-orang penting didepannya melakukan presentasinya. Orang yang memandang Sungmin adalah Choi Siwon, namja yang sebelumnya diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong~ Ch2 is up! ^ ^ Author mau makasih sama tebar pumpkin dulu nih sama yang udah review di Ch1. Semua reviewnya membantu sekali untuk melanjutkan Ch2 ini~~ Sejauh ini udah kegambar belum sama siapa namja masa lalunya Sungmin? Atau malah kesel kenapa ending Ch2-nya malah begini? Hayo~ jangan cepet ngambil keputusan ya, karena ceritanya belum selesai :P Author juga nerima saran dari readers buat lanjutan dari chap2 ini, yang mau nyaranin bisa PM, Review atau mention ke twitterku (yang baru bikin dan masih di protect, lol) di endlessong. yang mau follow twitter baruku juga boleh kok /eh/

Dan btw Author ga maksud ngatain Song Qian a.k.a Victoria f(x) disini ^ ^ she's really awesome as a leader on f(x) and she's my bias too :-)

Last but not least. Kira-kira lanjut gak ini? RnR? ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : _**I Just Found You**_

Cast : for Chapter 3 Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (As main character) Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungjin (Cameo)

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min dan sebaliknya. FF ini asli punya saya

Rating : I think its M-rated ._. (in the end)

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC. I have alrd warned you here, this chapter is M-rated bcs some M-rated content in the end of this chapter. So, if you still under 17 yo just close your tab and go away. Yang penting aku udah ingetin disini. Yang mau lanjut baca ya... terserah ._.

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida"

Siwon menyapa Sungmin dengan menyodorkan tangannya di luar ruang rapat. Siwon sengaja mencari bahan pembicaraan mengenai rapat tadi bersama Kyuhyun—untuk dapat berkenalan dengan Sungmin tentunya. Sungmin hanya melihat Siwon dengan tatapan canggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tangan Siwon dengan datar.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin menerima sodoran tangan Siwon dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Sungmin makin merasa ada yang aneh di kantor ini. Pertama tentang presdirnya, dan sekarang tentang namja-yang-kata-Kyuhyun-tidak-baik-tadi. Tidak baik dalam artian—Hey, dia gay dan sering melakukan hal ekstrem terhadap orang yang dia cintai atau bisa disebut sebagai _maniak sex_. Sungmin hanya merasa senyuman Siwon terlihat sebagai seringaian dimatanya. Semoga saja Sungmin salah liat hari ini. Dia memang sudah terlalu lelah duduk sekitar 5 jam di dalam ruang rapat itu. Sungmin juga jenuh dengan topik dan perdebatan yang dia lihat selama 5 jam itu.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah, aku harus pergi bersama Sungmin, masih ada pekerjaan yang belum dia selesaikan" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih menjabat tangan Siwon. Membuat Sungmin bingung dan memilih diam untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa ditempatnya.

"Kau harus membiarkannya pulang, Kyuhyun-ah, lagipula dia terlihat lelah" Siwon tersenyum, lalu memandang Sungmin "Selamat malam, Sungmin-ssi"

Siwon berlalu dan makin menjauhi 2 orang yang sedang sama-sama merutuki sikap namja yang makin menjauhi mereka didalam hati itu. Beberapa menit setelah Siwon masuk ke dalam _lift_, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa daritadi tangannya memegang tangan Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari genggamannya. Sungmin—yang merasa tangannya dibanting oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap namja itu bingung, dan makin berpikiran bahwa presdirnya itu memang aneh pada stadium tingkat tinggi.

"Eng—Aku antar pulang malam ini" Kyuhyun merapikan jasnya—salah tingkah "Kita harus kembali ke ruanganku dulu, ada beberapa barang yang harus aku bawa pulang"

Sungmin hanya bisa menangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dan lebih cepat dari langkahnya. Suasana bertambah canggung ketika mereka sama-sama masuk kedalam_ lift_ yang hanya mengangkut mereka berdua saja. Bahkan beberapa menit di_ lift_ sudah terasa beberapa jam bagi Sungmin—karena suasana canggungnya. Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan hal-hal canggung tadi, mereka sama-sama sampai di ruang milik Kyuhyun. Di lantai 10 tentunya.

"Sungmin-ssi—aku minta maaf akan perilaku Siwon yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman tadi"

Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang Sungmin dengan horor. Bagaimana tidak horor, saat Sungmin sedang membereskan berkas itu didepan mejanya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mengatakan hal itu secara dingin. Sungmin sedikit terlonjak, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada namja yang ada dibelakangnya itu

"Gwenchanayo, aku tidak merasa terganggu" jawab Sungmin—bohong untuk mengejar impiannya mendapatkan posisi yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin saat itu, membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit grogi karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa itu.

"Bohong. Matamu sudah menjelaskan semua" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Ayolah, apa kau bisa menganggapku lebih 'manusia' dan mencoba terbuka denganku? Kau itu sekertaris pribadiku. Tidak seharusnya kau berbohong padaku aish"

Sungmin mengerjap. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya bersama namja-misterius itu. Perkataan itu sukses menampar Sungmin dan membuat hari pertama bekerjanya berantakan seketika. Mood Kyuhyun terlihat turun didepannya sekarang—terlihat dari perubahan raut wajah namja itu. Di satu sisi, Sungmin merasa bersalah karena dia berbohong pada orang yang ada didepannya ini. Tapi disisi lain Sungmin belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun sebagai bos barunya dengan beberapa rumor dan keanehan yang melekat pada dirinya itu. Lagipula ini semua normal kan? Ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin kerja dan dia sudah dipertemukan oleh beberapa hal aneh di kantor ini.

"Mianhae. Aku akan berusaha terbuka dan—tidak berbohong padamu lagi"

Sungmin mengatakan hal itu dengan berat. Kyuhyun tampak sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Tapi hanya satu yang sedari tadi siang menganggu pikiran Sungmin. Hanya tatapan itu yang bisa membuat Sungmin merasa tidak asing dengan Kyuhyun dan dapat menutupi seluruh keanehannya hanya dengan tatapan itu. Karena tatapan itu mirip dengan tatapan namja-misterius-nya-itu dimasa lalu. Akhirnya Sungmin cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu dan bergegas membereskan barangnya untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Sungmin benar-benar berharap hari keduanya bekerja akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

* * *

"Hey Sungmin. Kau sudah dengar Choi Siwon akan menyewa satu lantai di sini dan dia akan pindah dari kantornya di Gangnam"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin kembali menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Hyukjae, tapi kali ini Hyukjae bersama Donghae. Kali ini mereka bertiga makan di restaurant yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung berlantai 40 itu. Setelah Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin langsung menatap Hyukjae serius

"Bagaimana bisa? Untuk apa dia menyewa satu lantai di kantor kita. Jika aku jadi presdir Cho, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bukankah dia _pervert?_"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Bahkan presdir mengijinkan namja _pervert_ itu menyewa ruangannya tanpa perjanjian dan surat apapun" Donghae menatap 2 namja yang ada didepannya "Aku rasa mereka memiliki hubungan special. Pasti itu lebih dari teman"

Sungmin menyerngit. Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengambil keputusan secepat itu tanpa tau bagaimana Kyuhyun menanggapi Siwon. Padahal jelas-jelas Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin menjauhi Siwon karena kebiasaan buruknya dengan wajah-tak-suka. _But who's know?_ Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dingin dan sulit ditebak. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi Siwonnya dari Sungmin. Ewh. Ini makin menjijikan bagi Sungmin dan pikiran kecilnya

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Donghae-ah, tapi aku juga tidak cepat mengambil keputusan. Karena saat rapat aku tidak melihat apa-apa yang special dari mereka" Hyukjae menyangkal perkataan Donghae

"Tapi—dia memperingatkanku tentang Siwon. Dia bilang agar aku tidak mendekatinya" Sungmin melanjutkan pernyataan Hyukjae "Dan—aku rasa memang tidak ada yang spesial di antara mereka berdua"

Donghae tersenyum melihat pernyataan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin terlihat khawatir saat melanjutkan kalimat Hyukjae. Bahkan di awal pembicaraan Sungmin sudah menyangkal untuk mengijinkan Siwon menyewa satu lantai di perusahaan ini.

"Kau cemburu?" Donghae menembak Sungmin "Kenapa kau terlihat cemburu saat mendengar Siwon ingin menyewa satu lantai disini? Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae—namja yang baru dia kenal kemarin mengatakan hal itu?

"—Aku hanya bercanda Sungmin, Jangan serius seperti itu" Donghae melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, handphone Sungmin bergetar dan ternyata itu dari Kyuhyun. Yeah—presdirnya

"Yeoboseyo"

"_**Kau dimana? Waktu makan siangmu sudah hampir habis"**_

"Eh—" Sungmin melihat jam-nya "Oh, aku akan segera naik, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin menutup teleponnya, lalu disambut dengan tatapan 2 orang yang ada didepannya. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap balik kedua pasang mata itu dengan tatapan 'ada-apa?'

"Kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" Donghae menyergap Sungmin dengan pernyataan itu. membuat Sungmin gelagapan menjawab pernyataan Donghae

"A—itu aku ti—dak maksu—dku" Sungmin terdiam, lalu menatap handphonenya sebentar. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya menunggu penjelasan Sungmin sambil memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin yang mulai grogi apalagi sejak membuka handphonenya. Sungmin terlihat sedang berbicara dengan orang di teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo. A—presdir Cho, tentang yang tadi aku—"

"..."

"Ah? Mwo? Kau memotong gajiku? Hanya karena aku memanggil namamu seperti itu? Bisa kah aku dapat—"

"..."

"Apa? Aniyo, jangan memecatku hanya karena hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi presdir. Aku berjanji"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan keruanganmu sekarang"

KLIK

Sungmin menatap kedua orang didepannya yang sedang terlihat bingung mendengarkan percakapan Sungmin di telepon bersama presdirnya. Sedangkan Sungmin memasang muka panik setelah telponnya ditutup lalu segera menhabiskan sup pesanannya yang hanya sisa beberapa sendok lagi.

"Itu kan yang kalian maksud? _Well_, dia memotong gajiku barusan karena hal itu. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang sebelum dia lebih marah padaku"

Sungmin meninggalkan beberapa uang ribuan won di meja dan berlalu bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu. sampai di luar restaurant, Sungmin terkikik menatap handphonenya yang dia gunakan untuk menipu kedua orang bodoh tukang gosip didepannya itu. Kali ini Sungmin sangat berterima kasih dengan otak pintarnya yang cepat berpikir untuk membohongi mereka agar tidak ada gosip aneh menyergap dirinya dan presdir Cho-nya itu. Dan mulai saat itu Sungmin berjanji tidak akan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan hal sebodoh tadi di telepon. Dan ditempat umum yang banyak orang tentunya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan bekerja di perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan itu, Sungmin semakin terbiasa dengan segalanya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak merasa aneh pada presdir dan karyawan tukang gosip di perusahaan berlantai 40 ini. Seperti biasa setiap pagi Kyuhyun selalu menjemput Sungmin untuk bekerja. Bahkan Sungjin juga sering ikut bersama mereka untuk menuju kampusnya. Sungmin juga sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kecanggungan yang pernah dia rasakan pada presdirnya itu. Semua itu juga karena tatapan mata seorang Kyuhyun bisa mengintimidasinya hingga Sungmin bisa merasa nyaman disampingnya.

Merasa nyaman? Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun selalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang mirip dengan namja-misterius-masa-lalunya itu. Bahkan tatapan itu mampu membuat Sungmin melupakan namja-misteriusnya dalam beberapa waktu. Sungmin pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah namja yang selama ini dia cari. Tapi Sungmin tidak yakin. Sikap Kyuhyun terlalu dingin untuk dikatakan "mirip" dengan namja-misteriusnya di masa lalu

"Jadi Kyung-nim akan kekampus hari ini? Hah—akhirnya" Sungjin menghela nafasnya lega "Dia sering sekali sakit Kyuhyun-ssi, aku agak khawatir dengannya"

"Kali ini dia bukan sakit, tapi ikut keluarganya ke Canada selama beberapa hari karena urusan keluarganya"

"Oh _arraseo_, aku akan tanya dia nanti" Sungjin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun "Oh Sungmin hyung! Nanti jika aku pulang terlambat, aku ada kerja kelompok_. Annyeong_ Sungmin _hyung_, _annyeong _Kyuhyun-ssi"

Dan akhirnya Sungjin berlalu meninggalakan 2 manusia di mobil mewah itu menuju kampusnya

Setelah itu, Sungmin membuka map-nya yang berisi beberapa kertas yang harus Kyuhyun tanda tangani. Dan ternyata fotonya dengan namja-misterius itu terselip didalamnya, membuat Sungmin mengingatnya lagi.

"Foto itu lagi. Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja untuk reunian dengannya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau namanya. Bagaimana aku bisa reunian dengannya?"

"Sekarang jamannya teknologi bodoh, kau bisa mencarinya dengan internet"

"Caranya? Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya. Aku hanya bisa menunggu dia datang dan—" Sungmin menghentikan pembicaraannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan jalan "Aku rasa aku tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi"

"Kau lebih mirip seperti perawan yang kesepian sekarang. Sudah, ayo cepat turun dari mobil, kita banyak pekerjaan hari ini" Kyuhyun membuka seatbeltnya, lalu menatap Sungmin "—dan aku selalu mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Siwon. Dia ada di lantai 11 sekarang"

Kata-kata itu selalu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika keluar dari mobil setelah beberapa bulan lalu Siwon pindah dari Gangnam ke gedung megah yang ada di Songpa ini ini. Tentu saja kalimat itu selalu di akhiri dengan tatapan aneh ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata "Siwon" dari mulutnya. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun benci pada Siwon, hanya saja Sungmin heran kenapa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mengijinkan Siwon mendiami salah satu lantai di kantornya. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Tu—tunggu. Kenapa kau mengijinkannya menyewa satu lantai di gedung ini? Maksudku, bukannya kau—emm—membencinya?" Sungmin menyergap Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih-menyinggung urusan pribadi Kyuhyun itu. Yang merasa di tanya menatap Sungmin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

" .URUSANMU! Sekarang cepat keluar dari mobil dan berhenti membicarakan Siwon. Aku muak mendengarnya"

Yah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berlaku kasar padanya lagi pagi ini. Hal ini bukan kali pertama presdirnya bertindak seperti itu dalam beberapa bulan. Setiap Sungmin berusaha bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai hal pribadinya, Sungmin pasti kena omelan pedas dari Kyuhyun. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah membuat Sungmin marah karena beberapa alasan. Selain karena promosi itu, ada satu alasan lagi yang terdengar menggelikan untuk dirinya sendiri

_Sungmin suka dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun_

* * *

"_Hey_ Lee Sungmin! Sekarang kantorku ada di lantai 11"

Suara itu mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang menata buku-buku Kyuhyun yang berserakan di meja Kyuhyun. Sungmin menengok ke arah pintu, lalu melihat seorang namja perawakan tinggi besar berdiri dengan melipat tangannya didepan sambil tersenyum, Choi Siwon

"Hm, _yeah_, bahkan kau sudah menyebut itu dari hari pertama kau pindah ke gedung ini"

"Kau bosan melihatku? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam setelah rapatku dengan Kyuhyun selesai. Apa kau punya waktu untuk—"

"—Maaf, setelah rapat nanti Sungmin harus ikut denganku karena ada undangan makan malam penting. Jadi dia tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu"

Siwon menoleh ke arah belakang. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menyentuh pundaknya sekarang. Sungmin tau malam ini setelah rapat ini tidak ada jadwal makan malam bodoh yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi Sungmin tau maksud Kyuhyun menngucapkan hal itu—untuk melindunginya dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"_Whoah_ santai tuan Cho, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua jika memang itu acara yang penting" Siwon melempar pandangnya pada Sungmin "Tapi—lain kali kita bisa makan malam jika kau tidak ada acara Sungmin-ssi? Aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa makan malam bersama sebagai teman, bukan sebagai partner kerja"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Sungmin dan ini penting" Kyuhyun menyela Siwon untuk kedua kalinya, dan akhirnya perkataannya itu berhasil menggiring namja itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dasar maniak sex!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pada orang yang baru saja keluar dengan lirih, tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin "Dan kau Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah memasang wajah innocent jika kau bertemu dengannya"

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah memasang muka innocent dihadapannya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Wajahku ya selalu seperti ini saat menatap orang lain. Bahkan tatapanku ketika aku menatapmu dan menatapnya sama" Sungmin mengelak, membuat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi seperti di parkiran tadi. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan memarahinya ketika mereka sudah ada didalam 'posisi' seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda, Sungmin hanya merasa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku hanya berusaha melindungimu dari _maniak sex_ gila itu. Aku tau dia menyukaimu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sekertaris pribadiku jatuh ditangannya itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin "Dan satu hal lagi—CEPAT SIAPKAN BERKASKU UNTUK RAPAT SEKARANG SETENGAH JAM LAGI RAPAT KITA MULAI!"

_Well_, Sungmin membuang nafas beratnya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhinya menuju ruang rapat terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tau presdirnya tidak akan bertingkah sebaik itu didepannya walaupun awalnya tatapan teduhnya itu telah membuat Sungmin dengan cepat mengubah pikirannya mengenai presdirnya itu. Walaupun Sungmin benci pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga suka dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang dapat membuatnya melupakan tentang namja misteriusnya itu dalam waktu beberapa menit. _Yeah_, hanya beberapa menit saja, tapi hal ini belum pernah Sungmin rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengemasi barang-barang rapat Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju ruang rapat yang kali ini ada di lantai 4. Dan beruntungnya, Sungmin sampai tepat waktu di ruang rapat itu.

* * *

"Nah, setelah ini kita ada acara makan malam Sungmin-ssi, jadi bersiaplah"

Kyuhyun masih meneruskan sandiwara bodohnya dengan mengklaim Sungmin akan makan malam bersamanya karena urusan penting setelah rapat membosankan sampai tengah malam ini selesai. Tentu saja hal itu diucapkan persis didepan Choi Siwon. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah besar Kyuhyun. Sebelum mereka berdua pergi, dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin—menahannya agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Maaf, tanganku—"

"Kau tau Sungmin, kau begitu indah. Bahkan dari awal aku melihjaaku sudah mengagumi parasmu itu"

Siwon mengatakannya dengan seringaian dan tatapan yang 'aneh', membuat Sungmin menatapnya jijik sekarang. Siwon benar-benar tidak menghiraukan tatapan itu, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun datang lalu melepas genggaman tangan Siwon dari Sungmin.

"Cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal nistamu pada Sungmin. Sekarang kami harus pergi"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menjauh dari Siwon. Siwon hanya memandang tangannya yang barusan memegang tangan Sungmin. Lain Siwon, lain lagi Sungmin yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat bingung karena perlakuan Kyuhyun yang habis-habisnya membelanya. Bahkan berbeda dari beberapa bulan lalu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Dan lucunya mereka melakukan hal ini ditempat yang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_See? He loves you, Sungmin-ssi_"

"_But why must me? We are not close and—why he acts like he already know me for a long time_?"

"_Just shut up, I will take you home_"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku harus kembali ke ruanganmu untuk mengambil berkas yang mau aku selesaikan di rumah, bolehkah aku ambil dulu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu keluar dari _lift_ yang sudah berada di _basement _dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang akhirnya naik lagi ke lantai 10 gedung itu. Sungmin merasa aneh saat melihat pintu ruangannya yang tadinya tertutup terlihat terbuka sekarang. Sungmin berjinjit melihat ke dalam, ternyata Siwon ada didalam dengan memegang fotonya bersama namja-misterius-nya dimasa lalu itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat tau bahwa Siwon menyadarinya kehadirannya.

"Letakan foto itu pada tempatnya Siwon-ssi, itu barang pribadiku"

"Jadi kau masih menyimpan kenangan kita hng? Aku terharu Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin menatap Siwon kali ini. Tatapan itu lebih mirip dengan tatapan yang 'menelusuri' tatapan Siwon lebih dalam. Sungmin mendekat untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar namja yang selama ini dia cari atau bukan.

"Ayo mendekatlah, apa kau pikir aku lupa dibelakang sekolahmu kita sering melihat matahari tenggelam? Kenapa kau melangkah sangat pelan hng?"

Sungmin makin merasakan hal yang aneh ketika dirinya mendekat Siwon. Siwon mabuk, jelas dari bau alkohol yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan mewah Kyuhyun dan nafasnya yang berat. Siwon juga berusaha mendekat pada Sungmin dengan tatapan seduktif dan nafas beratnya itu, ldan akhirnya memeluk Sungmin yang memiliki badan lebih kecil daripada dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang ada di foto itu hnghh, aku hanya menginginkanmu Sungminhh"

SREEEK

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Siwon merobek foto itu menjadi 2 dengan tangannya saat memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin—yang sudah merasa dirinya dalam 'bahaya' akhirnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Siwon. Usaha itu nihil karena sekarang Siwon mendorong badan Sungmin sampai punggung Sungmin menabrak tembok dengan keras. Sungmin yang meringis kesakitan hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Siwon yang sekarang mulai menciumi lehernya yang sedang mendongak ke atas karena kesakitan

"Ssshiwon-ssi hentikanhh"

"Suaramu membuat aku makinhh naik Sungmin-shssi teruskan oh shh—"

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon mencium bibir Sungmin kasar. Bau alkohol yang ada di mulut Siwon lama-lama berpindah ke mulut Sungmin dan menyebabkan Sungmin merasa pening juga. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama tanpa balasan atau perlawanan dari Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin terkunci di belakang tubuhnya sendiri dengan himpitan kuat badan Siwon. Hal itu mempermudah Siwon melancarkan aksinya pada Sungmin.

"Kau akan menikmati ini Sungmin-ssi, kita lihat saja"

Setelah bisikan nista itu, Siwon membuka jas Sungmin lalu perlahan membuka kancing baju putih Sungmin juga. Siwon mencari nipple Sungmin untuk memberikan servis terbaiknya pada namja yang sudah terlihat pasrah dengan kegiatannya itu. _Well_, rahasia dibalik 'kepasrahan' Sungmin ini, Siwon selalu memasukkan obat perangsang didalam minuman alkoholnya yang menyebabkan efeknya bisa berpindah terhadap 'mangsanya' juga karena sisa-sisa minuman yang ada di mulutnya. Siwon merasa beruntung malam itu.

"Bahkan dengan melihat nipplemu saja aku naik Sungmin-ssi, suara dan balasan tubuhmu terhadap sentuhanku sangat sexy"

Siwon melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia mencubit nipple Sungmin lalu lama-lama menjilat dan menciuminya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah saat kedua nipplenya dimanjakan dengan kegiatan nista yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak lagi saat dirinya juga memanas karena kegiatan Siwon. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa mengelaknya—karena dia tidak tau keadaan obat perangsang yang Siwon minum itu.

"Hentikanhh Siwon-ssi aku mohon sshh"

Sungmin menangis. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia seperti perawan yang diperkosa seorang _maniak sex _di kantornya sendiri. Sungmin hanya bisa berusaha diam dan menahan desahannya saat Siwon memanjakan kedua titik yang ada di dadanya itu. Belum lagi tangan Siwon yang menyentuh juniornya dari luar celananya dengan gerakan yang sukses memberikan Sungmin perasaan aneh pada perutnya. Tiba-tiba semua kegiatan Siwon terhenti saat seseorang menarik Siwon dari belakang lalu menonjoknya keras.

"CHOI SIWON HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

* * *

Annyeong ^ ^ Ch3 is up! /tebar labu sama paprika/ waduh ternyata jadinya M-rated ya? ini ada pembaca di bawah umur gak yang udah ngikutin sampe ch2?-_- maaf ya kalo akhirnyannya 'this and that'nya bukan sama Kyu malah sama Won kekekeke. Udah mulai kegambar belum nih ceritanya? Yah alurnya emang agak cepet di ch ini, aku Cuma takut readers sekalian pada bosen kalo aku ceritain satu2.

Btw aku makasih banget sama yang udah review+ngasih masukan di ch1&2. Aku juga minta maaf karena ceritanya lama update dan endingnya mengecewakan kyuminshipper terus nih T^T tapi tenang~ ini belum berakhir kok! Siap siap pasang sabuk aja buat endingnya hoho. Aku juga nerima saran buat kelanjutan ceritanya via pm/twitter/kotak review ^ ^

Lanjut gak nih? Aku Cuma lanjut kalo responnya bagus dari readers ^ ^ RnR? :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : _**I Just Found You**_

Cast : for Chapter 4 Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon (As main character) Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungjin (Cameo) and Song Qian a.k.a f(x)'s Victoria /jeng jeng!~~/

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min dan sebaliknya. FF ini asli punya saya O:)

Rating : T untuk Ch4

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC, alur agak dipercepat kayak Ch3. If you don't like just go away please hehehe

* * *

"CHOI SIWON HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

BRUK

Sungmin membuka matanya, dia melihat Siwon yang jatuh tersungkur karena sebuah tonjokan yang melayang di pipinya. _Well_, tatapan Sungmin dipastikan buram sekarang karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminum oleh Siwon yang berpindah ke mulutnya karena ciuman tadi, tapi suara itu jelas terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Suara yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari kerja Sungmin.

Suara kepunyaan Kyuhyun

Siwon berusaha berdiri walaupun terhuyung. Dia berusaha meraih Kyuhyun. Namun semua itu sia-sia karena Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Siwon lalu medorong tubuh besar Siwon merapat ke tembok sampai Siwon kesakitan karena hal itu. Walaupun badan Kyuhyun tidak sebesar Siwon, dapat dipastikan kali ini Kyuhyun menang karena Siwon masih dikuasai oleh alkohol.

"Brengsek! Jangan lukai dia atau aku akan menghancurkanmu, _hyung_!"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan yang terdengar absurd di telinganya tadi. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan '_hyung_'? Sungmin berusaha mengerjapkan matanya dan sesekali menggeleng untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Sebenarnya Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang tidak tahan dengan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan alkohol. Tapi hal yang berbeda akan terjadi ketika ada obat perangsang yang dimasukkan didalamnya bukan?

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak melukainya.. Aku mencintainya—"

"Mulai sekarang semua hubungan kerja putus Choi Siwon. Seluruh sahammu di perusahaan ini dan seluruh perjanjian yang kita buat semua aku putuskan sepihak" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "—dan satu lagi, nikmati sisa hidupmu di jeruji besi setelah ini"

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun membanting Siwon ke lantai dan banyak polisi yang datang membawa pistol ditangannya. Beberapa polisi berusaha mengangkat badan Siwon yang terbilang besar itu dan memborgolnya. Siwon tidak melawan saat itu. Hanya saja sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu, dia mengeluarkan satu kalimat tajam yang lebih mirip disebut ancaman, yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu setelah ini Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat itu"

"Kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda. Choi Siwon sudah lama menjadi buronan karena banyaknya laporan bahwa dia melakukan banyak pelecehan pada karyawannnya"

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan temanku" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk—untuk berterima kasih pada polisi tersebut. Setelah polisi itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruangannya, Kyuhyun langsung melirik tajam seorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan mewahnya itu

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah namja yang terduduk lemas dengan kancing baju yang terbuka itu, lalu berjongkok didepannya "KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWANNYA TADI? DAN KENAPA—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan bentakkannya ketika Sungmin terlihat menghapus bekas air matanya didepannya. _Hey_, walaupun Kyuhyun memang orang yang ditakuti dan dikenal kasar plus dingin, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada namja didepannya ini _'kan_? Dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan halus, lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini Sungmin bukan merasakan pelukan sembarangan dan brutal yang seperti ia terima beberapa saat lalu saat Siwon err—nyaris memperkosanya tadi. Tapi pelukan yang terasa hangat oleh Sungmin.

"—Aku khawatir padamu bodoh! Lain kali aku akan lebih memilih orang-orang baru di ruangan ini. Aku tidak ak—"

"Ini bukan salahmu Kyuhyun-ssi, aku hanya merasa hancur ketika foto itu—"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melihat arah pandangan nanar Sungmin yang ternyata mengarah pada foto yang sudah terobek menjadi dua. Kyuhyun jelas mengenal foto itu. Itu adalah foto Sungmin bersama 'teman kecilnya' yang seringkali Sungmin bawa kemana-mana. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambilkan foto itu, lalu berusaha menyatukan kedua robekan itu menjadi satu. Dia juga terlihat menyambungkan foto itu dengan selotip bening yang ada dimejanya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun kembali berjongkok didepan Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin benar-benar tidak terpikirkan ide sesederhana itu saat ini.

"Kita bisa menyatukannya dengan selotip bening, Ayolah ini jamannya teknologi. Jangan seperti itu" Kyuhyun menyambung foto itu dan memberikannya pada Sungmin "Ini.. aku harap bisa ehm—sedikit membantumu"

Setelah menyerahkan foto itu, Kyuhyun mengancing baju Sungmin yang tadinya terbuka karena perbuatan nista Siwon. Selama Kyuhyun mengancing bajunya, Sungmin benar-benar berputar dalam pikiran kecilnya. Kyuhyun yang dia lihat sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang biasa dia lihat sehari-hari. Baginya, malam ini Kyuhyun bersikap lebih 'manusia' didepannya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Sungmin merasa diperlakukan spesial saat dia mendengar perkataannya pada Siwon.

"_**Brengsek! Jangan lukai dia atau aku akan menghancurkanmu, hyung!"**_

Selain perkataan itu yang terngiang ditelinganya, Sungmin juga masih heran mengapa Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Walaupun saat itu dirinya mabuk, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang tadi. Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Apa mereka memang sedekat itu? Tapi Sungmin menyimpan pikiran itu untuk dirinya saat tatapannya dan Kyuhyun bertemu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Sungmin-ssi? Mau berbagi denganku?"

Sungmin menatap foto yang sudah-diperbaiki-oleh-Kyuhyun-dengan-selotip-bening-itu. Kyuhyun yang ada didekatnya bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Well_, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya menerka didalam hatinya jika saja Sungmin bercerita sekarang, dia pasti akan menceritakan namja yang ada di foto itu.

"Apakah tidak apa jika aku bercerita padamu?"

"Hm, tidak apa. Akukan ehm—bos-mu. Lagipula aku tidak mau kau menyimpan masalahmu sendiri dan mengganggu kerjamu. Karena itu akan berimbas pada seluruh pekerjaanmu juga" Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memposisikan duduknya bersandar ditembok disamping Sungmin—memberikan tanda kalau dirinya siap mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Hah, Aku rasa aku tidak akan menemukannya—_i give up_" Sungmin kembali memandangi foto itu dengan nanar "Dia adalah orang yang aku temui saat aku masih SMA. Dan kau bisa jijik padaku sekarang karena aku... adalah seorang _gay_. Maksudku, aku hanya menjadi _gay_ untuk namja yang ada di foto ini karena aku sangat mencintainya. Dan lucunya lagi aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya, bahkan hanya sekedar nama saja aku tidak tau"

Sungmin menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar, lalu memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Bahkan kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat serius mendengarkan cerita Sungmin malam ini—tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung mengaitkan tiap kalimat '_curhatan_' yang Sungmin keluarkan dengan pekerjaan. Merasa yang bercerita berhenti, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu (lagi)

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, bodoh!"

"Oh ya ehem—" Sungmin mulai melanjutkan ceritanya "—terakhir kami bertemu, dia memberikan foto ini. Kami _selca_ ditempat kami biasa bertemu. Dibelakang sekolahku dulu saat matahari terbenam. Dia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan dan—dia bilang dia akan mencariku"

"Dan sekarang? Kau belum menemukannya juga?"

"Tentu saja belum. Aku sendiri mencari pekerjaan ke satu tempat ke tempat lain juga karenanya. Aku juga berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang dapat membuatku berkeliling dunia agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Itu juga sebab mengapa aku melamar pekerjaan disini"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menerima tawaranmu menjadi sekertaris pribadiku sementara? Untuk mengejarnya?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah, aku akan memindahkan kau ke bagian yang kau inginkan saat pertama kali kau melamar ke perusahaan ini, bagaimana?"

"_Pardon? Are you serious?"_

"_Yes. I'm serious_ Sungmin Lee. Aku akan menunggu surat permintaanmu untuk dipindah-kerjakan ke bagian Marketing seperti yang kau inginkan dulu. Yang penting kau bisa menemukannya"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, hal ini terlalu mudah untuk Sungmin. Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin saat pertama kali masuk ke perusahaan ini adalah dia akan diuji selama beberapa tahun agar bisa mendapatkan bagian yang dia inginkan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mengijinkannya pindah hanya karena... cerita masalah pribadinya? Sungmin berusaha membuka pikirannya dan menyadari ada hal lain yang membuatnya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan tidak mau meninggalakan pekerjaannya sekarang ke bagian lain sekarang

_Why?_ Pikiran ini memang gila bagi Sungmin tapi—Sungmin merasa nyaman bekerja dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan omelan pedas presdirnya itu sekarang. Sungmin memang benci saat pertama kali dia harus meratapi nasibnya karena harus bekerja dengan orang yang terbilang aneh ini. Tapi hal itu berubah sekarang. Sungmin suka semua tingkah Kyuhyun yang setiap hari memarahi dan membentaknya. Sungmin yakin didalam diri Kyuhyun tersimpan satu alasan mengapa dirinya menjadi tertutup dan dingin seperti ini, dan dia yakin maksud Kyuhyun untuk semua ini adalah baik.

Secara tidak langsung, Sungmin baru saja mengakui dirinya bahwa dirinya _menyukai _Kyuhyun

"Tidak, aku seorang yang profesional Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan hanya karena kau ingin aku menyelesaikan masalah pribadiku. Aku akan bekerja profesional dan berusaha memisahkan antara urusan pribadiku dan pekerjaanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Jawaban Sungmin cukup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin berani bersumpah ini adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan selama beberapa bulan Sungmin bekerja disini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan puas.

"Aku tau kau akan mengucapkan itu, Min. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan namja itu secepatnya"

Sungmin makin kaget saat Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Min'. Hanya namja-misterius-itu yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Min' dan Sungmin sangat suka dipanggil seperti itu beberapa tahun lalu. Sungmin kembali memandang foto itu. Dia mengingat namja itu lagi. Dirasa Sungmin menggubah raut wajahnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi.

"_Is there something wrong_, Min? Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu?"

"A—ani _it's okay_, hanya saja kau terlalu mengingatkanku dengan ehm—namja yang ada di foto ini"

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku kali ini—maukah kau membagi ceritamu denganku jika kau mengalami kesulitan atau masalah pribadi? Aku berjanji akan mendengarkannya"

"_Jinjja_? Ah aku sangat menghargainya Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan tampak berpikir "Tapi aku punya syarat untukmu"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Kau juga harus bercerita tentang masalah pribadimu juga padaku. Aku juga tidak mau atasanku menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"_No problem. Promise_?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya didepan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kepunyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang benar-benar heran karena perubahan sikap presdir anehnya ini. Bahkan Sungmin menganggap presdirnya ini lebih aneh dari sebelumnya dengan hal-hal yang dia lakukan malam ini. Bukan karena keanehannya yang makin meningkat dari stadium 3 ke stadium 4, tapi karena semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan malam ini, dan hari-hari sebelumnya selalu mengingatkannya pada namja-misterius di masa lalunya itu. Sungmin memang sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Kyuhyun memang benar-benar namja itu atau bukan. Tapi dia tidak pernah menanyakan hal sekonyol itu didepan orang yang notabenenya adalah presdirnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa memecatnya karena alasan konyol dan tidak etisnya.

Dan bisa saja pertanyaan bodoh itu akan membuatnya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun bukan? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

* * *

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin akrab dalam hal apapun. _Well_, bahkan para karyawan gedung itu sering memergoki mereka berdua makan di restaurant dekat gedung bertingkat itu diluar urusan kerja padahal Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun juga sekarang sering menerima pendapat Sungmin mengenai hal-hal apa yang menurutnya bisa meningkatkan atau memperluas divisi dari perusahaan industrinya agar dapat meraup untung yang lebih banyak lagi. Bagusnya, masukan-masukan yang Sungmin ajukan pada Kyuhyun ternyata selalu membuahkan hasil dan membuat perusahaannya meraup untung banyak. Bahkan perusahaan Kyuhyun dapat merambah pasar diluar Korea dan Jepang. Hal ini membuat perusahaan Kyuhyun makin terkenal dan maju sekarang.

Hal yang hebat juga terjadi pada hubungan mereka berdua. Sekarang Sungmin juga sudah menganggap Kyuhyun lebih 'manusia'—dalam arti sekarang Sungmin sudah bisa menjadikan Kyuhyun menjadi teman dekatnya untuk berbagi kisahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu menerima Sungjin yang kadang datang menjadi tamu istimewa tetapnya—dalam arti Kyuhyun akan menerimanya kapanpun Sungjin datang dan dalam keadaan sesibuk apapun dirinya. Dan dalam urusan nama panggilan.. mereka sudah menghilangkan embel 'ssi' yang mengesalkan itu. Bahkan Sungmin kadang-kadang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Kyu'—dengan catatan ketika mereka hanya berdua, bukan didepan umum seperti yang pernah Sungmin lakukan didepan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tapi ini rahasia bagi mereka. Kalian mau menjaganya kan?

"_Whoah_ Kyuhyun-ssi aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan benda sekeren ini diruanganmu!" Sungjin berdecak kagum saat Kyuhyun membuka tempat persembunyian PS3-nya yang sengaja dia buat agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Aku juga butuh hiburan, Sungjin-ssi. Aku tidak bisa selamanya hanya bekerja. Memiliki banyak hal tersembunyi di dalam tempat kerja itu asyik" Kyuhyun mengangkat stick PS3nya "Ayo bermain denganku!"

"Huft, jika saja aku punya kakak sepertimu, bukan seperti orang kesepian yang sedang berdiri di sana itu" Sungjin melempar pandangan sinisnya pada sosok yang tampak sedang mencari berkas di salah satu rak besar yang terletak disalah satu sudut ruangan megah itu—Lee Sungmin "Jika saja kau kakakku, pasti kau akan belikan aku benda semacam ini"

"_Hey_ siapa yang kau sebut kesepian? Sial kau!" Sungmin melempar _glare_nya pada Sungjin, lalu tertawa kecil "Jika kau mau benda seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memintanya? Aku juga tidak pernah mengekang keinginanmu selama ini"

"Selama ini kerjamu kan hanya mencari orang yang ada di foto itu dan melampiaskannya dengan menjadi gila kerja. Memang kau pikir apa namanya hal itu kalau bukan kesepian?" Sungjin kembali fokus pada game-nya, and _as expected he loses from Kyuhyun in that battle-game._

"YAH! Lee Sungmin lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Aku jadi kalah sekarang"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat pemandangan lucu didepannya, begitu juga Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun seorang yang selalu ingin pekerjaannya perfect, ternyata Kyuhyun juga seorang penggila game. Sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dekat, Kyuhyun sudah tidak canggung saat ditengah pekerjaannya dia mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menunjukkan tempatnya menimbun banyak _game conselor_ di salah satu ruangan tersembunyi pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Jjinnie-ssi~ karena aku yang terbaik dalam permainan ini"

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ssi hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. itukan panggilan dari—Kyungmin-ku" Sungjin melemahkan kalimatnya "Apa dia akan benar-benar pindah ke Canada, Kyuhyun-ssi? Maksudku—"

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya jika dia tidak mau, jika memang benar dia akan pindah ke Canada, pasti ada alasan dibalik semuanya. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami berumur 15 tahun. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang akan kesepian, Sungjinnie~~~"

Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Sungjin melempar sandalnya ke arah Sungmin dan akhirnya mengenai kepala kakak kesayangannya itu. Sungmin meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungjin-yang-kejam-itu. _Well,_ kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat sebuah _brother-relationship_ seperti apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya merasa dirinya ada didalam sebuah 'keluarga' saat dia ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi kau harus melihat ini. Dia memang seorang yang tidak pantas disebut kakak, dia terlalu gila" Sungjin berlari menuju sendalnya yang terlempar didekat Sungmin—yang sukses membuat dirinya mendapat satu jitakan keras dari kakaknya "Aww! Kau bisa lihatkan Kyuhyun-ssi, dia malah menjitakku sekarang. Aduh"

"Aku memang gila dan tidak pantas disebut kakak tapi pada kenyataannya aku adalah kakakmu kan!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan Sungjin, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa

"Ah aku harus segera ke kampus! Aku ada pelajaran pukul satu nanti. Terima kasih untuk _game_-nya Kyuhyun-ssi! Dan semoga harimu bahagia tuan yang kesepian~~"

Sungjin akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum fantasi dalam pikirannya—bahwa Sungmin akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya karena perkataannya barusan terjadi. Sedangkan Sungmin tertawa melihat adiknya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya itu. Setelah beberapa moment _brother-relationship_ itu, Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari sebuah berkas yang harus ditandatangani hari ini juga. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin memegang satu berkas surat ditangannya.

"Ah ketemu!" Sungmin akhirnya mengambil salah satu kertas dari satu berkas surat lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Kyuhyun "Ini adalah berkas yang perlu kau tanda-tangani Kyu, ya memang sebenarnya ini tentang ehm—keputusanmu secara tertulis untuk memutuskan seluruh perjanjian dan sahammu dengan Choi Siwon. Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya surat tertulis ini... Akan bisa menjadi bukti nyata kalau kau memang sudah memutuskan seluruh hubunganmu dengan perusahaannya. Jadi jika terjadi apa-apa dengan perusahaannya, hal itu tidak akan berimbas pada perusahaanmu"

"Ah—bahkan aku tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Aku akan segera menandatanganinya" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Apa—kau masih sering teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, Min? Maksudku—aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan psikismu"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, tak usah khawatir"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat dengan kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian dimana dia hampir kehilangan satu-satunya petunjuk untuknya agar bisa menemukan namja-misteriusnya-itu. Waktu itu juga Kyuhyun membelanya dan mengatai Siwon brengsek serta memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan '_hyung_' tanpa Sungmin tau apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Teringat dengan perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun malam itu, akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm, silahkan saja. Ada apa?"

"Aku tau ini pertanyaan yang agak aneh tapi—sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon? Kau memanggilnya '_hyung'_ waktu itu—" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun agak grogi "Kau janji untuk—bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadimu juga padaku kan waktu itu? Tapi jika kau tidak mau memberitaunya juga aku tidak masalah"

"Ah Tentang itu—aku berjanji akan menceritakanmu saat waktunya tiba. Bagaimana? Anggap saja aku berhutang padamu" Kyuhyun melihat jam-nya sebentar "Ah sudah waktunya makan siang. Makanlah, dan belikan aku minuman di bawah ne?"

"Hm, _Okay_. Kau mau pesan apa? Kau mau pesan kopi bodohmu itu?"

"Aniyo, kali ini aku minta minuman yang biasa kau minum disana. Harus sama persis seperti yang kau minum"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya. Lagipula itu salahnya juga karena dia harus menanyakan hal itu tanpa nada pemaksaan seperti yang kadang dilakukan Kyuhyun jika dirinya merasa Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sungmin hanya menjaga janji Kyuhyun yang katanya ingin bercerita jika waktunya sudah tepat. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri bingung mengapa Kyuhyun harus "menunggu-waktu-yang-tepat" itu.

* * *

"Ya! Lee Sungmin ayo bergabung dengan kami disini!"

Hyukjae memanggil Sungmin yang tampak sedang memesan sesuatu di meja kasir cafe itu. Sungmin mendesah pasrah karena untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin harus menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama biang-biang gosip di perusahaan besar itu. Sungmin sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip, tapi dia terpaksa harus bergabung agar dirinya tidak mendapatkan gosip yang aneh-aneh dari para biang gosip itu. Apalagi sekarang mereka terlihat lengkap karena 3 kursi disana sudah terisi penuh dengan Hyukjae, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Aku dengar Choi Siwon mendapatkan pasal berlapis untuk 'kebiasaan buruknya' itu. pasti hukumannya akan sangat berat" Donghae memulai pembicaraannya

"Dan aku dengar Siwon melakukan 'hal itu' terakhir dikantor kita saat malam dia ditangkap! Astaga!" Hyukjae melanjutkan kalimat Donghae, lalu melempar tatapannya pada Sungmin "Hey Sungmin! Bukankah kau dikantor sampai malam waktu itu? Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Setelah rapat aku langsung pulang" Sungmin berbohong menjawab Hyukjae dengan nada yang sangat pelan "Lagipula darimana kau tau Siwon melakukan di kantor kita Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Aku juga dengar dari office boy dikantor kita yang ada di shift malam! Mereka mengatakan hal itu padaku" Ryeowook menyambar pertanyaan Sungmin "Dan katanya, hal itu terjadi di lantai 10 juga! Walaupun dia tidak mau memberitau siapa korbannya. _Shit_!"

"—dan aku juga dengar kalau tuan Cho dikantor ini sampai larut malam. Apakah mungkin mereka—" Donghae menghentikan pernyataannya sebentar "—mereka melakukan hal itu?"

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook terlihat kaget saat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Sungmin hanya menyerngit aneh pada pernyataan yang Donghae berikan tadi. Sungmin hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika apa yang dilakukan Siwon terhadapnya dilakukan pada seorang Kyuhyun. Sungmin jadi bergidik geli sendiri. Dan Sungmin sadar bahkan sampai office boy ditempat inipun suka bergosip juga.

"Jangan asal menuduh, lagipula sudah terlalu banyak gosip di kantor ini yang sudah sulit dipercaya karena tidak jelas asalnya" Sungmin berusaha meluruskan gosip-sialan-itu "Mungkin saja dia yang menelpon polisinya. Tidak mungkin polisi-polisi sebanyak itu datang sendiri, bukan?"

Tiga orang biang gosip didepan Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sungmin dan beberapa bergumam meng-'iya-juga-ya' pernyataan itu. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri merasa lega ketika kejadian itu tidak berhasil menyebarkan gosip yang dapat lebih menghancurkan repurtasi seorang Cho Kyuhyun didepan karyawan lainnya. Sebenarnya bukan kewajiban Sungmin melakukan ini, hanya saja Sungmin merasa perlu melakukannya setiap dia bergosip dengan beberapa orang dikantor ini. _Well,_ setidaknya untuk membalas budinya pada Kyuhyun yang telah menyelamatkannya dari 'terkaman' dari Choi Siwon

"Yeah, Sungmin benar. Aku akan terus mencari info mengenai hal ini. Topik ini sedang menjadi hangat diseluruh lantai gedung ini—" Jawab Hyukjae menggebu "—dan aku harus tau siapa korban yang dapat membuat dirinya tertangkap basah dan terjerat pasal berlapis sepeti ini"

"_**Orang itu ada didepanmu bodoh. Orang itu aku" **_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati

Tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang masuk kedalam cafe ini. Yeoja itu memakai pakaian yang sangat stylish dengan kaos yang sangat membentuk badannya dan celana panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Dia juga memakai kacamata hitam dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang memesan sesuatu di kasir. Setelah memegang satu gelas kopi, dia terlihat berjalan ke arah meja tempat dimana Sungmin dan teman-temannya duduk.

_Yeah,_ dia semakin mendekat

"Huh? Song Qian? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Donghae berdiri lalu menjabat tangan yeoja yang disebut Song Qian tadi. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil satu bangku untuk bergabung dengan keempat namja yang ada di meja itu.

"Bolehkan aku bergabung disini? _I just miss my old-office_" Song Qian duduk di kursi yang dia ambil, lalu mulai menyeruput kopinya "Jangan panggil aku Song Qian Donghae-ah. Panggil aku Victoria saja. aku artis dengan nama itu sekarang"

Sungmin menyadari bahwa seluruh ruangan itu sedang tertuju pada yeoja itu. Dia adalah Victoria, seorang artis yang baru naik daun karena debut pertamanya di salah satu drama yang mendapat _rating _tinggi. Semua orang tau Victoria, hanya saja Sungmin tidak tau kalau Victoria adalah Song Qian—orang yang dulu pernah menjadi sekertaris pribadi Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ya ya, kau memang artis terkenal Victoria, tapi banyak _scandal_ yang sudah menimpamu. Padahal kau _'kan_ artis baru" Hyukjae mencibir, yang direspon dengan Victoria dengan tertawaan kecil

"Namanya juga artis. Kau akan merasakannya jika kau menjadi artis Hyukjae-ah. _Scandal _itu menyenangkan sekaligus bisa menaikan pamormu" Victoria mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman, lalu melempar tatapannya pada Sungmin "—Dan kau pasti Lee Sangmin. Sekertaris baru Cho Kyuhyun. _Am i right_?"

"_Yes I am, But my name is Lee Sungmin_" Sungmin membenarkan nama yang disebut Victoria tadi

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini sekarang? Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak kesini sejak 3 tahun lalu kau mengundurkan diri?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan ramah pada Victoria, Victoria tersenyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian—yang membuat Sungmin menatap yeoja itu aneh.

"Ryeowook sayang, aku ingin bertemu dengan mantan pacarku Cho Kyuhyun—" Victoria melirik Sungmin tajam "_Ups_, maksudku mantan presdirku. Cho Kyuhyun"

Victoria menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan lirikan tajamnya ke arah Sungmin. Bahkan bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang merasa tatapannya aneh, Donghae dan Hyukjae mendadak berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain karena tatapan aneh Victoria pada Sungmin. Bukan hanya karena tatapannya pada Sungmin, tapi karena kalimat yang Victoria keluarkan tadi—kalau dia mengklaim Kyuhyun adalah mantan pacarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menyerngit aneh karena tatapan 'menyeramkan' itu—dan kalimat terakhir Victoria tentunya.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong? ^ ^ Ch4 is UP! Aduh makin rumit gasih ceritanya? Hehehe. Kira-kira udah kegambar belum nih namja-misteriusnya Sungmin itu siapa? Udah dikodein tuh hoho. Mungkin bakal ada banyak konflik setelah ini dan aku bakal berusaha ngasih hint buat Chapter depan untuk ngejelasin siapa sebenarnya tokoh-tokoh yang menurut readers masih "misterius" gitu. By the way, Kyuhyun jadi baik banget ya sama Sungmin di Chapter ini XD author makin cinta sama Kyuhyun.

Dan di "_I Just Found you_" ini, aku gamaksud ngebash atau ngejelek-jelekin Siwon sama Song Qian a.k.a f(x)'s Victoria (yang aku jadiin antagonisnya) They're my bias too and i really love them too! Kalo emang ada yang gasuka atau mau ngeritik aku, aku ga pernah bosen ngingetin readers bisa PM/review aja biar gak ada saling benci gitu diantara kita;;) /plakk/ kalo mention bisa di -at-endlessong. Walaupun aku kayak ga aktif di situ tapi aku selalu baca mention kok ;)

Last but not Least, Lanjut gak nih? Aku cuma lanjut kalo responnya bagus dari pada readers setia~ RnR? ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **_I Just Found You_**

Cast : for ch 5 the main cast is Kyuhyun, Sungmin and ehem Victoria. Sisanya yang ada di chapter 4 pokoknya

Disclaimer : Kyu punya Min dan sebaliknya. FF ini asli punya saya

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), OOC, ga sesuai EYD, gajelas, AAAAAAAAA (?) if you don't like this story just go away please hehehe

* * *

_Yeah_, akhirnya Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat melihat tatapan itu

"Victoria, lagipula kita semua tau tuan Cho bukan seorang _straight_ sepertimu" Donghae menyangkal pernyataan Victoria yang katanya ingin-bertemu-mantan-pacarnya-itu "Jangan mengada-ngada, kami semua tau kedokmu"

"Donghae sayangku, bukan seperti itu cara menyambut teman lamamu~ aku _'kan_ salah bicara tadi. Dan kau juga tidak pernah tau apa yang aku lakukan bersama tuan Cho selama kami seruangan. Dia 'pemain' yang hebat loh—_diranjang_"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Bukan karena sifat Victoria yang terlihat arrogant dari gaya bicaranya, tapi dari perkataan terakhir Victoria yang membuatnya err—sedikit sakit hati. Sungmin sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa dia harus merasa sakit ketika Victoria menyebutkan hal itu. Secara tidak langsung Victoria sudah menyebutkan kalau dirinya pernah _having sex_ in bed dengan Kyuhyun _bukan_? Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan kalian! Kalian selalu menyangkal semua pernyataanku" Victoria mengerucutkan bibirnya—sok imut "Ah! Sungmin-ssi, tuan Cho ada diruangannya kan? Aku harus menemuinya"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, dan membuat perempuan yang ada didepannya itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya dan 3 temannya itu. Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada artis berskandal itu. Beberapa orang diluar cafe terlihat berbisik sambil memandang sinis Victoria. Dan beberapa juga berusaha mengambil foto candid untuk disebar di situs jejaring untuk fansite-fansite penggemar Victoria. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia bingung dan berputar di pikiran kecilnya tentang setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Victoria tadi

"_**Aku ingin menemui mantan pacarku Cho Kyuhyun—"**_

"_**Dia seorang pemain yang hebat loh—diranjang"**_

Sungmin bergidik ngeri, Victoria memang sangat agresif

"Yah! Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan apa yang Victoria bilang tadi? Kau percaya kalau presdir kita pernah _having sex_ di ruangannya? _That's a big lie_!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedang melamun "Dia memang selalu seperti itu Sungmin-ssi, jangan percaya dengan nenek sihir itu"

"_Aniyo_, lagipula itu juga bukan urusanku" Sungmin berbohong menyangkal Donghae yang mulai menaikan nadanya tadi "Aku hanya sedang mengingat apa pesanan presdir pesan _aish_"

"Dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu untuk menaikkan pamornya_, yeah_ sama seperti saat dia bekerja disini" Hyukjae meneruskan pernyataan Donghae "Dulu dia juga pernah mengatakan kalau dia pernah _having sex_ dengan presdir, tapi aku rasa dia melakukan itu untuk mengancam presdir agar bisa naik jabatan"

"Hm _geuraeyo_! Aku dengar dari salah satu office girl dia dulu pernah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon kalau dia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk 'mengancam' presdir saja" celetuk Ryeowook

"Lagipula itu bukan urusanku tuan-tuan, disini tugasku hanya bekerja" Sungmin tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari kursinya "Aku harus membelikan kopi untuk presdir dan segera naik ke atas. Jika aku terlambat bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong seperti waktu itu"

"Kau sudah hafal namanya? _Whoah_, orang monoton itu memang tidak pernah berubah selera" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ani, kali ini dia pesan Mochachinno, Hyukjae-ssi. Aku duluan kawan-kawan!"

3 orang yang ditinggalkan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Dalam beberapa tahun ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengganti pesanannya kecuali sekarang. Dan mereka juga sadar hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sekarang makin dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah tubuh Sungmin makin menjauh dari etalase cafe itu, 3 biang gosip itu mulai membicarakan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui tentunya

* * *

"Bilang padanya aku mau bertemu dengannya, katakan aku salah satu perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan rapat dengannya"

Victoria menyuruh _recepsionist_ lantai 10 untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, _recepsionist_ itu menolak halus permintaan Victoria. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Victoria mulai mengancamnya dengan tatapan 'menyeramkannya' itu. Victoria mengancam akan menyebarkan sesuatu tentangnya yang akan membuat namanya tercemar dan kehilangan pekerjaannya juga.

"Tu-tuan Cho, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"_**Jika tidak penting bilang aku sibuk"**_

"Ani—dia adalah perwakilan dari perusahaan Yentai China, dia mau membicarakan materi rapat nanti"

"_**Oh, suruh dia masuk"**_

KLIK

"Si-silahkan masuk Victoria-ssi"

"_Ne_, _gamsaheyo_" Victoria tersenyum puas didepan _recepsionist_ tak berdosa didepannya "Dan jangan sekali-kali menolak keinginanku lagi atau aku akan mengahancurkanmu"

Victoria berjalan dengan percaya diri didepan beberapa orang yang sedang terpaku dengan kedatangannya. Beberapa orang menyapa Victoria sebagai "Song Qian" yang dulu pernah bekerja di tempat itu selama 2 tahun. Saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang dia memutar knop pintunya dan menampakkan sosoknya didepan orang yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas di atas dimejanya

"_Oh—welcome to my office, Mrs Xiang. Just wait for a minute. I must checking this paper_"

Kyuhyun belum melihat sosok yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu karena dirinya masih terfokus dengan berkas yang ada didepannya. Kyuhyun baru sadar seseorang yang masuk adalah bukan orang dengan nama yang dia panggil ketika orang itu terdengar mengunci pintu ruangannya dengan cepat

CKLEK

"Song Qian? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Kau kan presdir terbaik dan tertampan yang pernah aku kenal"

Song Qian berjalan mendekat menuju meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap wanita yang sekarang agak-berwajah-sluty itu mendekatinya. Lama-lama Victoria duduk di meja Kyuhyun sambil menatap sinis. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya—untuk tidak melihat wajah stluty menjijikan yang ada didepannya ini.

"Aish, jangan buang wajahmu seperti itu sayang. Aku sangat merindukan wajahmu, tubuhmu dan—"

"Jangan pernah katakan hal-hal yang membuat kita seakan sudah pernah _having sex_, Song Qian-ssi, kau sangat menjijikan"

"Tapi kau pernah hampir memerkosaku kan? Kau lupa?"

"Itu karena kau pernah menyuruhku minum sampai aku nyaris muntah karena bau obat yang kau masukkan kedalamnya—" Kyuhun menatap Victoria tajam "—Dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan mencintaimu. Aku _gay_ seperti yang kau tau"

Victoria berdiri, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mata kepunyaan Victoria tajam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu sampai membawa segelas kopi ditangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ekspresi Sungmin—orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu saat itu datar yang sebenarnya berbeda dengan perasaannya yang kaget karena posisi yang sekarang Victoria dan Kyuhyun lakukan. Mereka terlihat nyaris ciuman sekarang.

Dan Sungmin merasa sakit melihatnya

"A-Maafkan aku kalau mengganggu, aku akan menunggu diluar sampai urusan kalian selesai"

Saat dirasa Kyuhyun lengah saat memandang Sungmin, akhirnya Victoria mencium bibir Kyuhyun paksa dan membuat Sungmin melihatnya sebelum menutup pintu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berontak lalu menjatuhkan Victoria ke lantai. Saat Kyuhyun melihat asal suara yang 'meminta maaf' itu, pintunya sudah tertutup. Sungmin sudah tidak ada di pintu itu. Hebatnya lagi, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi didepan wanita yang sudah jatuh tersungkur didepannya itu

"_BITCH_! Kenapa kau lakukan itu didepannya? Pergi kau dari ruangan ini!"

"Jadi kau merasa bahagia sudah menemukannya? Hm?" Victoria berdiri dari tempatnya-terjatuh-tadi "Jadi dia orang yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan? Dia tidak sebagus yang aku kira Kyuhyun-ah"

"Aku menyesal pernah menceritakan hal itu padamu Song Qian-ssi. Sekarang aku mohon kau pergi dari sini sebelum kau mengacaukan semuanya. Aku mohon sebelum aku mengabisimu sekarang juga"

"Kyuhyun sayang~ kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya. Aku makin merindukanmu" Victoria menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan halus—yang akhirnya langsung ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun "Terima kasih sudah membuat bajuku berantakan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu"

Victoria langsung keluar ruangan Kyuhyun dengan baju yang berantakan karena Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkannya dan tentu saja lipstik yang sudah berantakan karena ciuman paksaan yang dilakukan Victoria tadi. Sebelum keluar ruangan Victoria juga sempat membuat rambutnya sendiri berantakan—dengan mengacaknya dan meninggalkan topinya diruangan kepunyaan Kyuhyun. Saat Victoria keluar ruangan, Kyuhyun mengejarnya lalu memegang tangannya dengan kasar. Didepan karyawannya, Kyuhyun berbisik kesal pada Victoria yang sudah tampak 'berantakan' sekarang

"Kau! Kau akan menerima akibat perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Lihat dulu siapa yang akan kena imbasnya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" Victoria tersenyum—yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian "Ah~ Terima kasih untuk permainanmu Kyuhyun sayang, kau sangat hebat malam ini"

Victoria melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun lalu memberikan blow-kiss pada namja yang menatapnya aneh itu sekarang. Victoria menutup pertemuan mereka dengan teriakan kata-kata 'sluty' yang membuat karyawan yang sedang bekerja didepannya menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun juga menyadari rambutnya yang berantakan dan bekas lipstik tebal Victoria yang masih menempel di bibirnya itu.

Kyuhyun sadar dirinya dijebak

Tiba-tiba di salah satu sudut ruangan, Victoria berpapasan dengan Sungmin lagi. Sungmin terlihat agak kaget saat melihat dadanan Victoria dan bajunya yang terlihat berantakan sekarang. Victoria menyunggingkan senyuman setannya, lalu menatap Sungmin sinis

"Dia bermain sangat hebat tadi. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan _sex_ untukku di ruangan sempit itu"

Seiring perkataannya, Victoria akhirnya menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi dan menggeleng cepat. Dia memang baru mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi dia tau Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang semesum itu. Lagi-lagi Sungmin berputar dalam pikirannya mengenai presdirnya itu. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Donghae kalau Kyuhyun _gay_ itu hanya gosip yang seperti biasanya dia dan teman-temannya bicarakan? Dan bagaimana Kyuhyun dapat membuat Victoria terlihat seberantakan itu? Bukan hanya pertanyaan semacam itu yang berputar di pikirannya. Ada satu pertanyaan didalam pikirannya yang bahkan sampai sekarang membuatnya bingung sendiri

Mengapa dia harus merasa cemburu karena hal ini?

* * *

"Ah—ini pesananmu, Kyu, tapi ini sudah dingin karena aku tadi membelinya setelah waktu makan siangku habis"

"Hm, letakkan saja"

Tidak berbeda dari biasanya, Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin setelah kejadian itu. Bukan berarti hubungan mereka dekat sikap Kyuhyun bisa berubah bukan? Sungmin yang tidak melihat hal yang aneh dari Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya duduk di kursinya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan kertas-kertas yang sudah ada di mejanya. Sungmin berusaha membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh mengenai hal yang tadi dia lihat. Dirasa _mood_-nya turun, dia kembali melihat fotonya bersama namja-misteriusnya yang sempat tersobek menjadi dua dan akhirnya disambung oleh Kyuhyun dengan selotip bening lagi.

_Yeah_, bukannya moodny naik, dia malah teringat Kyuhyun lagi karena melihat foto itu

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan foto itu kembali ke lacinya, lalu mencuri pandangnya pada namja yang sedang menganggu pikirannya sekarang ini. Mata Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melirik Kyuhyun, dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya juga—membuat akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Min? Tanyakan saja" Kyuhyun berdiri dari mejanya, lalu tampak mengambil berkas yang ada di rak dekat meja Sungmin

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi hal ini agak pribadi dan—sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit penasaran" Sungmin berusaha memperhalus pertanyaannya "Eung, tadi Victoria keluar dari ruangan ini dengan baju yang agak berantakan—apa kalian benar-benar melakukan err—hal itu?"

"Eh? Kau bertemu dengannya? Apakah dia berbicara sesuatu padamu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, membuat Sungmin agak hopeless bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya

"_Aniyo, _dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku—dan oh ya, aku minta maaf karena aku lancang masuk kedalam ruanganmu tanpa mengetuk pintunya" jawab Sungmin berbohong, dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"_Gwenchanayo_, ini ruangan kita jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil satu berkas di tangannya, lalu kembali melempar pandangannya pada Sungmin

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi—aku dan Victoria sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang kau kira tadi. Aku mendorongnya karena saat kau masuk tadi dia menciumku secara paksa. Hal itu yang membuat dirinya terkesan 'kacau' saat keluar dari ruanganku. Aku tau akan banyak skandal yang menimpaku dikantor ini setelah ini. Tapi selama aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Hm, _ne_, aku juga akan berusaha membuat gosip tentangmu tidak tersebar lebih luas. Aku sering mendengar mereka bergosip tentangmu didepanku, Kyu"

"_Oh jinjjayo_? Kalau begitu kau harus ceritakan semuanya padaku tentang gosip-gosip yang mereka buat itu"

Akhirnya sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita tentang gosip-gosip yang sering dibicarakan oleh trio biang gosip yang Sungmin sering temui di jam-jam makan siangnya. Beberapa gosip itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun melepas tawanya karena banyak hal yang memang tidak benar bahkan terdengar konyol. Sungmin menceritakan semuanya dari gosipnya tentang "diperkosa Siwon" sampai hubungannya dengan Victoria. Semua gosip yang beredar memang melenceng dari hal yang benar-benar di alami Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya dengan santai.

"Lagipula itu hanya gosip, aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka bilang yang penting hal itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku"

"Tapi apa kau tidak pernah takut repurtasimu sebagai seorang presdir turun? Maksudku kau bisa saja dipandang rendah karena banyak rumos yang menimpamu dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"_Aniyo_, lagipula aku yang menggaji mereka. Selama mereka tidak membakar gedung ini, aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar"

"Yah! Kalau begitu percuma aku membelamu saat mereka membicarakanmu. Bahkan kau tidak peduli pada gosip yang menimpamu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan Kyuhyun "Kalau begitu lain kali aku tidak akan membelamu lagi. Aku akan mengiyakan apa yang mereka bergosip tentangmu. Lagipula mereka pasti akan percaya dengan perkataanku karena aku dekat denganmu"

"Kau sering membelaku? Untuk apa, Min? Apa kau menyukaiku hm?"

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada Sungmin. Bukannya merasa jijik, jantung Sungmin malah berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menyadari kalau dirinya memang menyukai orang yang ada didepannya ini_. But Sungmin never knows what will happen if he says that now_, bisa saja Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal anehnya untuk Sungmin yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan mereka berdua berpisah.

Sungmin tidak pernah mau itu terjadi

"Ya! Sungmin Lee kenapa kau melamun? Aku hanya bercanda tadi jangan dianggap serius"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin yang sontak menghentikan fantasi Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terkesan sedang-berpikir-jawaban-yang-tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bercanda saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"_Ani_—aku hanya ingat satu gosip lagi yang belum aku ceritakan padamu" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak tersinggung kali ini. Karena ini agak menyangkut masalah pribadimu"

"Selama itu hanya gosip, aku tidak akan tersinggung, Min. Aku berjanji"

"Ehm—begini.. Aku dengar dari Donghae kau—"

Sungmin benar-benar berusaha menanyakan hal ini dengan hati-hati. Sungmin ingin bertanya pada apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu ehem—seorang gay atau bukan seperti yang dikatakan Donghae. Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Hal itu menghentikan cerita Sungmin yang bahkan belum mencapai seperempatnya. Kyuhyun melihat nomor yang tertera dilayar handphonenya, dan ternyata yang menelponnya adalah salah satu staff valey yang biasa memarkirkan mobil Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh—karena tidak biasanya staff valey itu menelponnya langsung seperti ini

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Yeoboseyo tuan presdir, aku rasa anda harus segera pulang sekarang. Beberapa wartawan mencari anda dibawah"**_

"Wartawan? Untuk apa mereka mencariku?"

"_**Ehm, aku rasa jika aku jelaskan, hal ini akan sangat panjang tuan presdir. Aku akan parkirkan mobilnya di pintu belakang agar tidak ada wartawan tidak mengejar anda"**_

"Ne, aku akan segera turun. _Gamsahaeyo_"

KLIK

Sungmin melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai wartawan mengejarnya seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu belakang gedung bertingkat 40 itu.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Dibawah ada banyak wartawan yang katanya mengejarku. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi—aku rasa kita harus segera pulang"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega saat mereka sudah keluar dari area parkir kantornya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengejarku tapi—aku rasa ini semua ulah Victoria"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku rasa ada kaitannya dengan kejadian tadi siang. Tidak mungkin wartawan itu datang tanpa satu alasan kuat"

"Hm, _yeah_. Kalau begitu aku akan menginap beberapa saat di apartementmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah—ehm tentu saja boleh. Lagipula aku yakin rumahmu juga sudah dikepung oleh puluhan wartawan"

Mobil sedan mewah itu akhirnya mengarah ke apartement Sungmin yang letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantornya. Kedua orang didalam mobil itu terdiam dan saling menyelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Apalagi Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Disisi lain Sungmin senang bisa membantu Kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain dia takut akan sesuatu

_Well_, Sungmin takut perasaannya berkembang lebih jauh pada Kyuhyun

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau tau seluruh media tv membicarakanmu karena video yang tersebar di internet?"

"Video apa yang kau maksud, Sungjin-ssi?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungjin menyalakan televisi yang ada didepannya dan Kyuhyun itu. Dan benar saja, bahkan tanpa harus mengganti channelnya, berita yang dimaksud Sungjin tadi sudah muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun

"—_**didalam video tersebut, seseorang yang diduga seorang yang merupakan presiden direktur dari salah satu perusahaan terbaik di korea terlihat sedang mengejar aktris papan atas Victoria Song yang bahkan sudah terlihat berantakan setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bahkan teriakan Victoria terdengar jelas dalam video yang berdurasi hanya sekitar satu setengah menit itu. Sampai sekarang belum ada keterangan dari kedua pihak mengenai video yang tersebar di salah satu situs video tersebut"**_

Kyuhyun memandang video yang akhirnya diputar setelah pembawa acara tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ternyata video itu menampilkan kejadiannya tadi siang ketika Victoria meninggalkan ruangannya setelah 'ciuman paksaan' yang dilakukan Victoria padanya tadi. Kyuhyun terdiam, ternyata seseorang merekam hal itu dan meng-uploadnya ke salah satu situs video terkenal

"Apa benar kau melakukan itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"_Aniyo_! Aish perempuan sialan itu memang selalu melakukan apapun untuk membuat skandal murahan seperti itu" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mematikan tv yang ada didepannya itu "Dia menjebakku tadi siang. Dan—aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang lain yang merekam hal itu dan menguploadnya"

"Tapi dibalik semua ini... Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Sungjin-ssi—"

"—Kau masih mencintai hyungku seperti dulu kan? Seperti saat sebelum kau ke Canada dan memohon padaku untuk untuk menjaganya dan merahasiakan semua rencanamu dari hyungku"

"_Aish_ kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu lagi Sungjin-ssi—_I'm fucking love him_. Bahkan kadang aku tidak kuat berlama-lama didepannya dan menatap matanya karena aku takut pada akhirnya aku akan mengacaukan rencanaku sendiri padanya"

"Kalau begitu mengakulah kalau kau namja itu. Aku benar-benar tersiksa saat melihatnya berdiam diri sambil memandang foto itu" Sungjin menghela nafasnya "Kau dapat ditahan karena pasal-pasal yang menimpamu jika kau kalah dalam kasus ini. Itu akan terjadi jika Victoria memang membawa kasus ini ke meja hijau"

"Yah jangan menyumpah seperti itu! Satu masalah saja sudah membuatku berantakan bagaimana jika orang itu menuntutku aish"

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Sungjin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun saat ini.

Dan hal itu pasti akan menunda 'pengakuan' Kyuhyun pada hyungnya

"Sungjin-ah~ dimana Kyuhyun? Aku sudah siapkan makanan untuk makan malam"

Sungjin sedikit terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba saja hyung-nya datang lalu duduk disebelahnya. Sungjin memandang Sungmin yang memakai celemek berwarna pastel untuk masak serta bandana yang berwarna senada itu. Dirasa pandangan Sungjin berubah menjadi pandangan yang sedikit 'nakal' Sungmin akhirnya menjitak kepala adik kesayangannya itu

"Apa yang kau lihat!"

"Aww hyung santai sedikit! _You just so beautiful and sexy with that outfit! If you are a girl i swear i will marry you_"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu ketika aku memakai baju tipis Sungjin-ah, lelucon itu sudah tidak lucu lagi" Sungmin tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sungjin gemas "Oh ya, dimana Kyuhyun? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Dia mandi tadi. Aku rasa butuh penyegaran setelah melihat berita itu di tv"

"Berita apa? Apa itu berita yang menyebabkan kantor kami dikepung wartawan?"

"_Yeah_, tidak salah lagi. Victoria membuat skandal dengan Kyuhyun karena video yang menampakkan baju berantakannya dan kata-kata sluty-nya di akhir video"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa 'sakit' ketika Sungjin menyebutkan hal itu. Selain karena skandal itu, dia juga jadi ingat semua kata-kata menjijikan yang Victoria keluarkan didepannya dari awal mereka bertemu sampai disaat Victoria menepuk pipinya itu. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sambil membuka bandananya, lalu dia menanyakan hal yang menurutnya gila jika dia tanyakan pada adik kesayangannya, Sungjin

"Sungjin-ah, apa menurutmu ini hal yang lucu kalau aku—cemburu dengan semua skandal yang diterima Kyuhyun?"

**TBC**

* * *

Hola! ^ ^/ author endlessong kembali dengan terusan IJFY yang makin kesini makin fail -_- hehe. Di chapter ini udah ketauan jelas dong siapa namja misteriusnya Sungmin? ^ ^ Oh ya, author mau minta maaf banget buat chapter ini author lama banget updatenya. Abisan udah mulai sekolah sih T^T trus karena gangguan kesehatan juga hehe. Readers setia mau maklumin kan? Maudong ya kan readers setiap IJFY baik-baik semua;;) /eaaakk/ dan sebenarnya istilah 'sluty' di chapter ini agak kedengeran kasar gak sih? Kalo emang iya mianhaee Vic unnie T~~~~~T

Gamau banyak cuap-cuap, kira2 gimana chapter 5-nya? Dan lanjut gak nih IJFY-nya? RnR? ^ ^


End file.
